Detrás del espejo
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Gilgamesh era el único ser al que odiaba tanto como le causaba curiosidad, ella no era un monopolio, pero debía admitirlo, encontraba cierto placer insano cada vez que el Rey de los héroes la proclamaba como suya. Serie de drabbles GilgaxSaber
1. Chapter 1

**E**ntonces, qué me vuelvo a ver Fate Stay Night y Fate Zero, redescubriendo mi crush con este pairing, así que dije, Abaddon, deberías escribir algo sobre esos dos, ¡no es posible que en todo este tiempo en FF no tengas nada de ellos! Entonces estoy aquí casi a las seis de la mañana escribiendo una serie de Drabbles de esta pareja D: que espero que disfruten c:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **N/A

Eres bienvenido/a a leer y disfrutar de la lectura, no olvides dejar tu review.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Subyugar<strong>

* * *

><p>La observó con desdén, digno de un rey, porque evidentemente era un rey, odiaba tanto como amaba la templanza siempre presente en las delicadas facciones que eran más las de una doncella mansa y pasiva, que las de una guerrera dispuesta a sacar las zarpas a la primer agresión, Arturia Pendragón, los mitos alzados en su nombre, las proezas escritas en viejos papiros y el orgullo de su frente coronada por el cabello rubio que podía competir fácilmente con el resplandor del sol. Esa mujer terminaría por ser su perdición, si es que no lo era ya, y es que nadie podía negarle nada el Rey de los héroes, su naturaleza ególatra no se lo permitía. Ella como el fuego griego capaz de consumir el atisbo más remoto de cordura, y él, el pérfido profeta que por decreto de su divinidad la sometería. ¿Qué hay detrás de la mesura en los orbes esmeralda? Tal vez una verdadera leona capaz de desgarrarle la yugular, no había nada más excitante que domar a una leona salvaje. Imaginaba casi con placer enfermizo, arrancarle la armadura pieza a pieza para escucharla suplicar a su rey misericordia, entre suaves murmullos eróticos y destilados gemidos de aquella voz siempre estoica.<p>

Observo con escrutinio los firmes pechos, bendita lozanía de los servants, los milenios solo se reflejaban en la vista cansada, adornada por las largas pestañas que revoloteaban como mariposas, y los parpados de ensueño que cautivarían a todo desgraciado mortal, ahora tal vez, comprendía por qué el rey de reyes tenía tantos seguidores allá donde fuera. Si había una palabra para definirla esa sería perfecta, y como ser perfecto que era, él debía tenerla, por las buenas o por las malas, no sería la primera vez que domara a una bestia, pero si la ultima.

Ya veía a la distancia el titulo en letras doradas, «Rey de héroes y señor de leones». Sonrío sardónico, y ella respondió parca con el entrecejo arrugado, pero la mascara de indiferencia se desmoronaba cada vez que susurraba su nombre en su oído, dejando que la tibieza de su boca acariciara toda la longitud del largo cuello.

—Si mi señora desea que arrase el mundo con Ea, lo haré, si mi señora desea que perdone la vida de los mestizos, lo haré, pero jamás permitiré que mi señora quiera estar por encima de mí.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la columna fue abrasador, el recelo de su mirada se combinaba con el tremolar de sus parpados, se sintió indigna cuando su vientre se volvió un ovillo con la necesidad de estrujar al arrogante señor de armadura dorada, por momentos se hundió en la escena de su boca batiéndose furiosa contra la de Gilgamesh, y mostrarle al Rey soberbio, que no podía ser el supremo en todo, que ella era igual o más orgullosa que él, que ella era el rey de reyes y que el titulo lo había ganado con sudor y sangre, porque alguna vez fue humana y como humano, aun quedaban los ápices de la naturaleza mortal.

—Jamás estaría por encima de vos, rey de los héroes —la respuesta llegó impoluta y franca

—Sé que detrás de esa mascara circunspecta se encuentra el fulgor de un león hambriento, sois un libro abierto para mi, mi señora —deslizo un dedo por el listón que adornaba los dorados cabellos —Y con un tesoro como vos, tendré la paciencia que jamás he tenido con nadie, espero que mi recompensa sea grata

Saber casi dibujo la sonrisa insolente, el acido tono natural de Gilgamesh podía ser amargo, tanto que a su vez, embriagante ambrosía, tensó la mandíbula, afianzándose a la solemnidad de su persona, no se doblegaría, ¡jamás!... Y el jamás se desvaneció, porque la dureza de los labios de Gilgamesh la golpeo como la más punzante arma, como si Ea hubiera sido usada al mismo tiempo que Enki, la razón dio cabida al fárrago, sus tersos labios se movieron involuntariamente, y su cuerpo oscilo casi de manera violenta, tal vez diez, veinte o cien guerras más pasaron junto a ellos antes de que el momento acabara, y una carcajada llena de mofa y altanería la sacara de su trance.

—Os dije que el Rey de reyes me pertenece, grabaros aquello muy bien en vuestra cabeza, mocoso imbécil.

Saber temió desviar la mirada atrás, escucho el lejano susurro de su nombre en los labios de Shirou, pero por más que deseo que el arrepentimiento llegara, esto nunca paso, y la figura del rey dorado se desvaneció en esporas doradas, dejándola con un vacío que esperaba solo fuera hambre. Pensar en excusas no servía de nada, las palabras se quedaron en algún rincón oscuro de el ¿Y si hubiera?, Saber recompuso el gesto, adusto y sereno, mientras volvían a su hogar, porque aquel era el único lugar en el que se sentía segura, en donde la influencia de Gilgamesh no deteriorara su convicción. Antes de entrar a su refugio, esa burbuja protectora, Saber dedico una ultima mirada a sus espaldas, el suave destello dorado le enmarco una sonrisa fantasma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **What if y posible Occ, semi UA

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, y dejar tu review.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Debilidad<strong>

* * *

><p>La suave brisa del crepúsculo le golpeó las mejillas, tal vez esa sería la ultima vez que pasaría, se quedo quieto y medito por segundos toda una vida, recapitulando todo hasta el momento, no se arrepentía de nada, pero la guadaña de la muerte no le rebajo la garganta, aun que si, sintió la tibieza de la sangre escurriendo a su costado izquierdo, ardía pero no le robaba el oxigeno, el sonido seco del metal impactándose en el piso y un par de brazos rodeándole el torso fueron suficientes para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Solo pensó en pasar sus dígitos por la revuelta cabellera dorada, el silencio fue lo que les siguió, tal vez porque las palabras sobraban entre dos personas igual de necias y orgullosas. «Todos mienten, todo el tiempo» pero el cuerpo siempre los delata, el rey dorado tensó el cuerpo antes de sucumbir a estrujar la menuda figura contra él.<p>

—Eres una mocosa muy estúpida —chasqueo la lengua con una mezcla de enojo e ironía

¿Qué sentir?, Saber se había negado a quitarle la vida en el ultimo momento, el gran caballero ahora solo se limitaba a sollozar como una indefensa niña en su regazo, y Gilgamesh, no supo si aquello era vergonzoso, deshonroso, o al fin, había alcanzado el tesoro más preciado que faltaba en toda esa lista de riquezas, suspiro cansado, y con ambas manos tomo el frágil rostro, observo el arrebol de las mejillas y los ojos glaucos cristalizados. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó con suavidad con las yemas de sus pulgares los labios resecos.

—Un rey jamás llora —pero el rey de los caballeros hizo caso omiso y comenzó a hipar mientras sus magullados puños golpeaban el pecho de Gilgamesh

—Te odio —dijo con tanta falsedad que la sonrisa de sorna volvió al debilitado semblante del rey de los héroes —Te odio —reitero con más fuerza tratando de ser fuerte.

Arturia Pendragon se quebró antes de continuar, evoco en su pensamiento el discurso de Iskander sobre su manera de ser y la manera en que ella se sometía a una burbuja protectora en la cual nadie más que ella y su soledad podían interactuar, el pesar de sus demonios en la espalda en un camino que era solo una distante quimera, por momentos, quería dejar de ser un rey y vivir para si misma, de igual manera que se aferraba a su titulo para mostrarle al mundo que su grandeza se debía al amor ciego con su pueblo. Y entonces llegó él, porque de todas las personas que pudieron llegar a su vida, ese prepotente y tirano rey tuvo que cambiar su corazón y los latidos que bombeaban la sangre por todo su sistema.

Gilgamesh se mantuvo parco, pero su corazón latió con una fuerza tal, que juraba que en cualquier momento saldría disparado, pero no importaba si era ella quién lo recogía entre esos delgados dedos que eran capaces de arrancar vidas, la pequeña leona había crecido, volvió a suspirar y ahora la miro a los ojos con determinación, implacable, sereno, sabio… esbozo una sonrisa sincera, ella era su tesoro más preciado, porque hasta la estrella más brillante del firmamento siempre terminaba postrándose ante el soberbio sol. El rubí de sus ojos dejo de brillar por su enfermo deseo de ver la destrucción.

—¿Qué es lo qué deseas, rey de los caballeros? —junto su frente a la de ella sin soltar el agarre en su delgado rostro, temiendo que Saber se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

—Matarte —el hilo de voz no podía competir contra el intenso palpitar de su corazón.

—Bueno, tengo la guardia baja y varios huesos rotos, empuña a Excalibur y dame caza…

—No —a ella tampoco le quedaban fuerzas, al menos no emocionalmente como para cumplir su palabra —Solo sal de aquí —señalo su pecho

—Siempre puedo arrancarte el corazón y meterlo en mi bóveda, pero entonces dejaría de ver esa sonrisa tan nefasta que tienes, y dejaría de escucharte maldecirme, o que no me soportas.

—No te soporto —Saber dejo que una suave risita escapara.

Cansado de seguir escuchando palabras que bien podía llevarse el viento, dejo que sus actos lo guiaran, sellando sus labios contra los de la servant, el beso fue correspondido casi al instante, las débiles manos femeninas lo tomaron del cuello mientras los dedos se enredaban entre el cabello dorado tirando de el con suavidad, el grial podía hundirse en el olvido, la guerra podía esperar muchos años más, y los masters podían joderse, porque no existía hombre o dios que pudiera arrebatarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Gilgamesh se deshizo de la armadura dejando simplemente al hombre, aquel que alguna vez sintió, debajo del déspota y ególatra que fue, que era y que sería.

—Una reina para el rey —mascullo con profundidad en sus labios

Saber lo quería así, soberbio e irreverente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas **gracias a las lecturas, a los follow y favorite c:

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc, Semi UA, OC

**Raiting: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen.

Sé bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te gusto, deja tu comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho

_Abaddon dewittD_

* * *

><p><strong>El tesoro más valioso<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué le regalas a un hombre que lo posee todo? La pregunta complicada irrumpió en su tierno pensamiento, la verdad es que a su edad, un infante debería hacer manualidades con macarrones y pegamento, pero vamos ¡Su padre era el rey Gilgamesh!, poseía tesoros que jamás un hombre podía haber siquiera contemplado, si le hubieran dicho que era el cumpleaños de su madre, Arturia Pendragon, habría sido más fácil, porque ella se encantaba con todo lo que le regalaba, desde un dibujo mal hecho con crayones, hasta un porta lapiceros hecho con tubos de papel higiénico y crepe. Entonces ahí estaba, la princesa Anika, o «pequeña mocosa» como la llamaba su padre, devanándose los sesos para visualizar un regalo para papá, en dos días sería su cumple años numero tres mil trescientos cuarenta y tantos, y debía ser especial, primero, porque era el octavo año de «casado» con su madre, y segundo porque el día anterior la había llevado a Disney, aun que todo el camino se la pasara quejándose sobre lo horroroso que era que él, el rey de todo, estuviera caminando entre la pestilencia mundana, pero nadie elige a sus padres ¿verdad?.<p>

Se tumbo en el amplio sofá de la sala principal y miro el ostentoso techo de su «pequeña casa» la concepción de Gilgamesh sobre pequeño, distaba mucho del que tenía su madre. Medito por un tiempo descartando toda idea, incluso la de ir a ganar el santo grial para él, porque Saber ya se lo había dejado bien claro a punta de Excalibur, literalmente; una sola insinuación de querer comenzar una guerra por esa cosa, y el castigo le duraría hasta que Gilgamesh dejara de ser un arrogante excéntrico y psicópata, Anika comprendió el punto, si había algo peor que la espada Ea de papá, eso era ver a mamá enojada, comenzaba a frustrarse, ¿Por qué ella no era como los niños normales?, bueno no era tan malo tener a los padres más poderosos del mundo, sin contar que papá le cumplía los caprichos a placer solo para no verla hacer un berrinche, dando como resultado que sus cumpleaños fueran los más estrafalarios y caros, porque la hija de un rey, merecía todo, aun que Saber resoplara molesta por ello.

Anika básicamente era eso, un perfecto equilibrio de ambos padres, era altanera, orgullosa, tenaz y sabía imponerse con autoridad, aun que algunas veces pecara de arrogancia, y pensaba que el mundo le pertenecía…

—¿Y tu madre? —la voz de Gilgamesh resonó en sus oídos y Anika se levanto estrepitosamente

—Dijo que pasaría a la casa de los Emiya —contestó con voz modulada y firme.

Si, se sentía orgulloso, aun que no lo demostrara, porque esa pequeña fierecilla había heredado el temple de la mujer que adoraba, tal vez le desagradaba un poco que fuera a veces una mocosa llorona, o que fuera frágil debajo de esa capa de determinación tan de ella, pero esas eran nimiedades, suspiro cansado, estaba exhausto aun que no sabía la razón, contemplo por un momento la pequeña figura que esperaba alguna clase de respuesta. Gilgamesh medito antes de llegar a una conclusión.

—Ve por tu abrigo, vamos a salir.

La tierna carita se ilumino de felicidad, y por momentos el rey de los héroes, se arrepintió de su decisión. ¿A dónde irían?, tal vez al parque acuático… o de compras, Anika era una mujer, y las mujeres siempre amaban salir a comprar. Tomaron un deportivo de color rojo ¿cómo no?, y se dirigieron a donde fuera que su instinto los llevara. No hablaron de nada, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, Gilgamesh prefería el silencio y Anika también, bueno tenían algo en común más que solo el lazo sanguíneo. Se detuvieron primero en un restaurante porque el estomago de la niña comenzó a tronar, y aquel no era un sonido muy agradable para su padre.

Anika era celosa, y mucho, fulminaba con la mirada a las mujeres que observaban con descaro e interés al joven rey, ¡malditas arpías! Apretó el tenedor y Gilgamesh ahogo una ligera risotada, era una leona, como su amada Saber.

—Uhm… —dudó un momento —Padre —mascullo pero su voz se volvió un hilo indescifrable

Gilgamesh se dirigió a ella con una ceja enarcada —¿Hun?

—¿Alguna vez hubo algo que no pudieras tener? —la pregunta fue extraña y nostálgica a la vez, Gilgamesh sin embargo se mantuvo estoico.

—Bueno la verdad no recuerdo —claro que recordaba, y aun tenía las cicatrices grabadas en la piel, pero ese no era un tema adecuado para una niña de siete que seguramente pensaba en un pony y un castillo rosado.

—Oh —formo la vocal en sus labios y continuo con su torta de chocolate, hasta que otra pregunta embargo su mente —Padre… ¿Cuál es el tesoro más valioso que tienes?.

El rey sonrío a medias, la respuesta era obvia, el mayor tesoro era su esposa… si, ella, esa era la respuesta, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decirle con palabras que no sonaran tan cursis, que Arturia Pendragon era la más valiosa de sus posesiones, tal vez mentir un poquito no sería tan mala idea.

—Ea —dijo adusto —Hoy estas demasiado preguntona —chasqueo la lengua y la niña volvió a su mutismo.

Anika entonces sabía que debía encontrar algo más valioso, más fantástico y más inmenso que Ea, llegando a casa, la niña desapareció para escabullirse hasta la inmensa biblioteca de sus padres, mientras Gilgamesh se retiraba a su despacho personal, ya fuera para beber un poco o solo tumbarse a sus anchas en el sofá, después de un día cansado con su pequeña leona, hasta que claro, su instinto macho lo llevo hasta la cocina donde su reina se estaba preparando un aperitivo, las sonrisas cómplices y serenas entre ambos lo decían todo.

Anika devoraba los libros esperando encontrar algo, sus lecturas aun que cansadas, dieron en el clavo, lo había encontrado, si el tesoro más grande jamás visto, aun más que el santo grial, o que Excalibur y Ea juntos, ¡y ella lo conseguiría en dos días para papá!, escucho los pasos calmos y firmes de su madre acercándose, Anika arranco un par de paginas del libro y lo devolvió a la estantería, saber enarco una ceja cuando la encontró batallando por bajar de las escaleras.

—Ani… —susurro con esa manera suave y dulce que solo su madre ofrecía para ella, haciéndola sentir especial. —Es hora de ir a dormir, anda, no quieres que tu padre se ponga como una bestia si no vas a la cama —la invito a ir a ella con los brazos extendidos y Anika corrió hasta Saber afianzándose a su vestido, inhalando el aroma fresco.

Caminaron entre los pasillos de su casa y llegaron a su habitación, Gilgamesh las esperaba de brazos cruzados y con el rostro aburrido, a veces era como si estuviera obligado y no fuera bajo su voluntad, pero cuando le revolvía el cabello y le sonreía, no existía palabra u otro gesto, que le demostrara a la pequeña princesa que papá era el mejor.

La mañana siguiente la casa de Gilgamesh era un caos, Saber amenazaba con destazar a quien fuera si su retoño no aparecía y Gilgamesh por más sorprendente que pareciera, ya había abierto la puerta de babilonia para comenzar una guerra contra quien fuera, el humor de ambos servant no era para nada estable, pensaron en algunas familias relacionadas a la guerra del grial, o quizá en algún servant que buscaba venganza, pensaron en todo y en nada a la vez, era frustrante porque no había huellas del crimen, solo la cama perfectamente tendida y el león de peluche de Anika sobre la cama. Uno de los sirvientes llego a donde Gilgamesh, arrodillándose y oscilando con violencia por el temor producido por esos ojos bermellón que lo estrujaban.

—La han visto en Israel —mascullo temeroso.

—¡¿Israel?! —Saber entró a la habitación y Gilgamesh la fulmino con la mirada, no había que decir más, el Rey de los héroes se desvaneció en su manera característica volviéndose polvo dorado.

Encontrarla era fácil, o eso pensaba el rey dorado, la verdad es que entre el estrés de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la madrugada y la angustia de su leona por saber dónde estaba su cachorro, no era algo sencillo de manejar, ser padre y tener una familia era peor que jugar en la guerra por el grial, camino en las calles del ultimo lugar donde la habían visto, pero no la encontró.

Finalmente en uno de los oscuros callejones, alcanzo a escuchar un sollozo igual de fastidioso y ridículo que el de su pequeña leona, se acerco y observo a un trio de hombres rodeándole, las amenazas eran desde venderla, hasta el horror de usarla, después de todo, nunca se habían encontrado con la gracia y belleza de una pequeña de aspecto escandinavo y ojos carmesí, la niña aun entre el hipo y el llanto los amenazaba, era fuerte, valiente, algo estúpida tal vez, pero valiente y eso bastaba para hacer que el rey dorado se sintiera afortunado de que ella fuera su progenie. Antes de que uno de esos cerdos le pusiera una mano encima, Gilgamesh ya le había cercenado los brazos, dejando que los otros dos se horrorizaran, el gesto de Gilgamesh era sombrío, ¡un demonio!, gritaron los otros dos, y descargaron todas sus balas sobre el rey, pero estas fueron rápidamente interceptadas por las armas de Gilgamesh, los pozos dorados resplandecían con intensidad y dejaban ver el amenazador filo de sus armas.

—Arrodíllense, perros bastardos —cruzado de brazos e imponente como un dios.

Pero el hombre a veces era idiota por naturaleza, y ellos eran la clara prueba, de cualquier manera Gilgamesh ya los había sentenciado por decreto divino, y Enkidu salio de las entrañas de la tierra para atarlos y arrastrarlos a esta, tragándolos, dejando solo un rastro de sangre, mientras Anika se ocultaba detrás de un barril, el fulgor dorado se extinguió, pero su padre aun mantenía puesta la armadura.

—Sal de tu escondite mocosa, ya se han ido —bufo con molestia y Anika se asomo tímidamente.

—Padre —mascullo sin tener valor de enfrentarlo.

Gilgamesh se acerco y se coloco en cuclillas para estirar la mano y ofrecérsela —¿Te lastimaron? —hubo algo en esa pregunta que la conmovió, Anika negó con la cabeza pero los ojos le ardían y comenzó a llorar, fue raro, demasiado raro, normalmente cuando lloraba Saber estaba ahí para consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero esas eran mariconadas desde el punto de vista de Gilgamesh, o lo eran… porque al verla en peligro, al saber que podía perderla, el rey se sintió impotente, y solo las ganas de estrecharla contra su pecho fue lo único que existió.

—Tenía mucho miedo —dijo acongojada y jalando los mocos que causaban un sonido desagradable para el rey, que por más rey que fuera, no lo evito.

Y ahí estaba, el supremo señor del mundo, el hombre que lo tenía todo, el arrogante y necio, estrechando a la criatura contra su pecho, y calmándola con su presencia, Anika se sintió protegida aun más que con su madre.

—Fuiste muy valiente —susurró —Pero… ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando mocosa del infierno? —la reprendió aun que sus palabras tremolaron

—Es tu cumpleaños y leí que había un arma llamada Longinus —musito hipando —Quería regalártela, es el único tesoro que te falta ¿verdad papá?

Gilgamesh suspiro, la separo de él y la miro con determinación y cierto dejo de enojo, pero orgullo, mucho orgullo, no solo era valiente, y temeraria como la leona mayor de la familia, Anika era una niña bondadosa capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, el pedante padre que apenas le prestaba un poco de atención y llegaba a menospreciarla por su condición de mujer. Le revolvió el cabello y se levantó.

—La verdad, es que si tengo esa arma —suspiro ¡por todos los dioses! Cuando Gilgamesh decía que era dueño de todos los tesoros del mundo, ¡es porque así era!.

Anika contrajo el gesto decepcionada, pero la mano de su padre le revolvió el cabello. —Y no es tan valiosa como dicen los libros —bufo y le sonrió, la niña se sintió otra vez segura y plena.

—¿Entonces, qué le puedes dar a un hombre que lo tiene todo? —la suspicacia de Anika era a veces increíble, Gilgamesh frunció el entrecejo antes de contestar, después de todo, no había nadie que pudiera ver la debilidad del gran rey en ese lugar.

—Tú —contestó y tomo la mano de su hija apretándola —Tú eres el tesoro más valioso —suspiró y comenzó a caminar jalando a la niña.

El rostro de Anika se ilumino, allí estaba la respuesta, no había arma, piedra o meta precioso, que lograra competir con la familia de Gilgamesh, porque después de pasar toda una vida recolectando los objetos más valiosos, la verdad era, que para un hombre roto como Gilgamesh, el tesoro más valioso no estaba en su puerta de Babilonia, el tesoro más valioso estaban en los ojos rubí de Anika y los ojos verdes de Saber.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muchas gracias! **a todos por sus lecturas, a los follow, favorite, y al Primer review.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Semi UA, Posible Ooc.

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, ¡No seas tímido y atrévete a dejarme un review, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudarías!

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Leones<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida del león estaba extinguiéndose, la sangre se acumulaba en pequeños charcos en el piso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saber sintió ese mal estar que le revolvía las entrañas y le provocaba nauseas, un fuerte retortijón que la obligaba a doblegarse, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, el penetrante olor a oxido que le lleno las fosas nasales era demasiado intenso, demasiado cruento para una mujer que estaba ahora desnuda del alma frente al gran rey de los héroes. Sus labios temblaron y escucho claramente en castañar de sus dientes, su garganta tenía un nudo que si se desataba, seguramente vendría con un llanto. Estaba rota. A su espalda Shiro se mantenía pasmado, ella la mujer que amaba, permanecía de rodillas frente al cuerpo inerte de aquel déspota perverso que los había manipulado hasta el punto de la tortura, ¿Por qué?. Shiro quiso tomarla de los hombros y sacarla de ahí, él le había dicho que la amaba, él le había jurado protegerla, darle todo, pero Saber seguía expectante al rostro pálido de Gilgamesh…<p>

—Gilgamesh —musito Arturia con enojo —Levántate, Gilgamesh.

Porque lo odiaba, si, odiaba que hubiera caído de esa manera frente a su master, odiaba que ahora las piscinas de sangre no la miraran con petulancia, pero sobre todo, odiaba que su corazón se sintiera vacío, muerto, porque no había otra palabra que lo describiera mejor. Se atrevió a tocar su mejilla, estaba fría, y se aterro aún más, porque los recuerdos de Lancelot la avasallaron, otra vez estaba perdiendo a alguien importante, otra vez por culpa de grial, o quizá, por culpa de su severo carácter que se auto imponía, una carga que cada vez era más pesada, estaba cansada, de todo, de ella misma, oh si tan solo Iskandar la viera derrumbarse en ese momento, probablemente rompería en una carcajada, y tal vez le palmearía la espalda, ¿Dónde estaba el Rey Arturo?, ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo y la templanza?, sus dedos pasaron por los labios de Gilgamesh una vez más anhelaba que la llamara «Rey de los caballeros» otra vez, por favor.

—Saber tenemos que irnos —Shiro se acerco pero ella le rechazo.

Shiro apretó el puño con fuerza, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué al fin había acabado la pesadilla?... Gilgamesh estaba muerto, Kotomine también, estaban tan cerca de conseguirlo, casi podía rozarlo con sus dedos, la victoria. «_Gilgamesh» _otra vez ese nombre, ahora más severo, más intenso, era curioso que su nombre no sonara tan imponente como el de ese hombre, que en los labios de Arturia, no se derritiera con ese fuego que emanaba del espíritu heroico. Tal vez había ganado la batalla, pero la verdadera guerra, ahora yacía en el fondo de un pozo oscuro y frío, porque finalmente, Gilgamesh Rey de los héroes, era el verdadero poseedor de todos los tesoros en el mundo, y el más valioso era el corazón de Arturia Pendragon. Shiro se peguntó cómo lo había echo, ¿En qué momento?, pero esa historia había comenzado diez años atrás, cuando el verde de los ojos de Saber y el intenso carmesí de Gilgamesh se encontraron, porque _los leones solo pueden andar con leones_.

—Vete Shiro —susurró derrotada —Yo acabare con el Grial.

Deseaba abandonarla, la rabia y el enojo eran grandes, pero no más que el sentirse destrozado por verla en ese aspecto decadente. Antes de espetar algo, ella se levantó con el cuerpo pesado de Gilgamesh en su espalda, su ultima carga, su ultima culpa, entonces Emiya lo entendió, no había lugar para él en el mundo de Arturia, o mejor dicho, en la guerra por el grial, al final, él al igual que el resto de los participantes, solo era un medio para alcanzar un fin. _Los leones solo pueden andar con leones. _

Saber cargo con el cuerpo con pasos lentos pero firmes, y una tenue respiración choco con su cuello, Gilgamesh dejo de pesar como el plomo. —¿Quién te dio permiso para cargarme así mujer? Me pones en ridículo.

La voz le supo a un canto divino, Saber lo aferro más a ella, y continúo hacia el horizonte, allá donde el Grial los esperaba. Contrario a lo esperado, Gilgamesh solo la siguió, realmente eran como un par de leones que lamían sus heridas, porque solo entre ellos podían entenderse. La sangre aun seguía derramándose y el rey dorado ya estaba prácticamente en el mundo de los muertos, Arturia gimió con impotencia, faltaba poco para que ambos acabaran con el grial. Empuño a Excalibur con su mano libre y sobre esta sintió el tacto de Gilgamesh, firme y poderoso. Irónico, solo Gilgamesh era capaz de llevarla hasta el punto más álgido, gracias a Gilgamesh pudo despertar a Avalon, gracias a Gilgamesh pudo liberar todo lo que Excalibur era capaz de dar. Contrario a lo que ella había pensado por mucho tiempo, él… él era su Avalon.

—Te veré del otro lado, Rey de los héroes.

Una sonrisa sardónica, un suspiro largo… un roce de labios que los hizo sentir en el empíreo, sus pecados tal vez ahora serían perdonados, un par de manos que sostenían a Excalibur, y la luz al final del túnel les hizo entender que sus vidas, siempre serían un bucle infinito, pero la próxima vez, desafiarían el decreto divino.

_El sonido del mar me despertó, las suaves olas chocando con las rocas allá, detrás de una colina, el calor de mi cuerpo no reparo en más detalles que los que conocí, sus brazos me rodeaban, su cuerpo calido chocaba con el mío, como cada día, como cada noche antes de volver a la realidad. _

—_Vuelve a dormir —me dijo._

_Pero solo me quede en silencio, las pesadillas repercutían en mi cabeza como una advertencia del cielo, estábamos destinados a pelear como leones por su territorio, al mismo tiempo que éramos dos seres humanos que encontraban piedad en el calor de sus cuerpos, me removí suavemente y él solo reacciono como un niño al que intentan robarle un juguete, apretó mi carne con fuerza dolorosa, y yací una vez más en sus brazos, Los leones caminan con leones. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Posible Ooc, UA Modern

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te gustó no te olvides de dejar un review, eso me ayudaría muchisimo.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó agitada, su corazón se desbocaba de su caja torácica y ella apenas podía enfocar la visión un poco más allá de su nariz. Paso sus manos por el largo cabello dorado, aun con modorra, todo había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, a la distancia logró escuchar el sonido inconfundible de la consola de video juegos en la sala, era el mundo real. Se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo, un largo soplo de sus labios en forma de una «o» perfecta pera luego estirar su cuerpo como un felino, mientras volvía a meditar sobre el sueño que la había perturbado hasta hacerla despertar, aun podía sentir la carne escociéndole en el cuerpo, los huesos entumecidos y los susurros obtusos lamiéndole los oídos; un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama mientras dejaba que la alfombra reconfortara sus pies, otra vez se estiró y miro detenidamente su cuerpo, aún tenía puesta la camisa blanca, sonrío de medio lado.<p>

Sus pies descalzos se paseaban por el complejo, hasta bajar las escaleras que la conducían directamente a la sala, observó por unos segundos al hombre que mantenía la consola portátil entre sus manos mientras estaba acostado placidamente en el sofá.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —la pregunta la sorprendió, era demasiado intuitivo o tenia alguna especie de poder para detectarla, ella solo resoplo.

—No sé, acabo de levantarme —. Dijo adusta y sin mucho interés, recorrió con mirada critica el panorama, latas de cerveza en el piso, cajas de pizza y comida instantánea, ese sería un largo sábado.

El muchacho se levanto para contemplarla, frunció el entrecejo y cuando el grandote pelirrojo que estaba atento a su juego de rol en el televisor, quiso voltear a saludar a la joven, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, uno de advertencia.

—Goldie amaneció de mal humor —bufo el hombre y continuó con su juego —Muy bien, llamare a Weaver, seguro nos traera algo de desayunar.

—Almorzar —corrigió su compañero —Son la una y treinta de la tarde —se rasco la nuca y lanzó la consola portátil al sofá

Camino a donde ella, pasos calmos pero seguros, era increíble como es que él aun le causaba esa sensación de nudo en el estomago cada vez que se acercaba tanto, cuando sintió, ya estaba acorralada contra la pared, la chica solo desvió la mirada y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

—Gil —mascullo —Están los chicos —el arrebol de sus mejillas era sencillamente adorable.

—¿Y? —él arqueó las cejas —No es como si fueran a espiarnos si cerramos con seguro —su lengua caliente paso por el lóbulo de la oreja de ella —Anoche no dijiste lo mismo —esa sonrisa perversa y sexy la derretía tanto como le provocaba patearlo lejos.

—Anoche estábamos ebrios —y allí estaba su sentido común, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, lo conocía y sabía que cuando clavaba la mirada en algo, lo poseía sin importarle lo que viniera, claro ejemplo, era, que ahora se encontraba en esa pequeña casa en un suburbio de Inglaterra y no en un hotel cinco estrellas disfrutando de su riqueza. —Además antes tenemos que hablar.

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco e hizo un gesto de desagrado, Arturia rió bajito, había dado en el clavo, lo tomo de la mano para devolverlos a su lugar, los aposentos reales, o así era como Gilgamesh había apodado la recamara que compartían juntos, sus pasos se volvieron pesados pero aún así llegaron a su destino, en cuanto la puerta se cerro, el semblante de Arturia cambió, desvió la mirada, y suspiró buscando las palabras.

—Y bien mi leona, qué es eso de lo que vamos a hablar, si es sobre el matrimonio ya te dije que me permitas que pase esta temporada. —Gilgamesh resoplo mirando a la ventana, Arturia negó, ella sabía que el tiempo los apremiaría, y que no necesitaba tocar el tema de firmar un papel que los avalara como una pareja. —¿Entonces?.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo ella sin mucho interés pero con el semblante preocupado —Uno muy raro, era casi real.

Gilgamesh entendió lo que pasaba, ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, cuando apenas estaban juntos, sueños en los que Arturia era Arturia pero a su vez no era Arturia, era Saber, en los que Gilgamesh era un tal Archer, Diarmund Lancer e Iskandar Rider, peleaban, por un Grial, en una ciudad japonesa. Al comienzo creyeron que era por el constante ambiente de juegos de rol que Iskandar llevaba a la casa, Arturia se sugestionaba y de ahí era que venían los sueños, hasta que más tarde se volvían más constantes, más reales, más aterradores porque ella despertaba sudando y temblando despertando a Gilgamesh.

—Ya le dije al idiota de Ikandar que deje de traer esos juegos —se pasó las manos por el cabello y caminó hasta donde Arturia para abrazarla, reconfortarla con su calor.

—Esta ves fue diferente —comenzó a hipar, el sollozo se contenía en su garganta, su orgullo no le permitía aún mostrarse débil ante Gilgamesh —Esta vez yo te atravesaba con una espada y, y —el hipo fue más constante, las lagrimas saladas le escocieron las mejillas que le ardían por el sonrojo —Era demasiado real —lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Solo fue un sueño —Gilgamesh trato de calmarla —Tampoco es como si quisieras hacerlo de verdad ¿o si? —ahogo una risa y Arturia lo golpeo en el pecho.

—No digas estupideces —pliso los labios indignada, ella lo amaba, si, era pedante, egocéntrico y hasta egoísta, ni que decir celoso, pero ella lo quería así, irreverente y mal criado, era como tener un pequeño cachorro de león al cual mimar. —Solo te amo a ti —susurro avergonzada, antes de espetar algo mas, los labios de Gilgamesh ya estaban en los de ella.

—Y así será por siempre mi leona.

Los besos subieron de tono, ¿Y cómo no?, Arturia estaba vestida únicamente con la camiseta de él y unas bragas blancas de algodón, los largos dedos de Gilgamesh se colocaron en la orilla de la prenda intima y comenzó a bajarla por las esbeltas piernas, oh esa sería una tarde exquisita, sus besos pasaron al cuello y clavículas de su leona que ronroneaba ante cada caricia otorgada, estaban en su paraíso privado… de no ser porque la puerta sonó con inquietud del otro lado y Gilgamesh reprendió en su boca una serie de improperios.

—Goldie, Arturia… oigan… llegaron los nuevos vecinos y necesitan que les prestemos la compresora… y ehmm, este… Gil, tú tienes las llaves del cobertizo —oh pobre e inocente Iskandar, lo que le esperaba cuando esa puerta se abriera.

—Que se jodan —dijo Gilgamesh aún con su leona bajo su poder.

—Baja y diles que enseguida vamos —contestó Arturia en voz alta mientras dejaba que su peso cayera sobre la cama y una carcajada escapara de sus encantadores labios —Lo siento mi rey, pero el deber del pueblo llama —se deshizo del peso de Gilgamesh y busco unos shorts de mezclilla más un par de deportivas para bajar.

—Le arrancare la lengua al idiota de Iskandar —el rubio rodó los ojos exasperado mientras se resignaba.

Arturia bajo las escaleras con rapidez, busco en la chaqueta de Gilgamesh y encontró las llaves, una sonrisa sincera surco sus labios para anunciarle a Iskandar que todo estaría bien, que no debía temer de la furia del rey dorado, o León alfa, como el pelirrojo lo llamaba. Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió recibiendo a sus nuevos vecinos con la más fresca de sus sonrisas, la imagen la descoloco…

—Hola, ehmm… perdona que los moleste pero soy, bueno somos nuevos en el vecindario y… —oh por todas las musas, esa mujer era hermosa, preciosa, era… los ojos verdes, el cabello dorado como el sol, la piel lechosa… el muchacho castaño de ojos avellana se quedo mudo por un rato.

—Shirou —susurro en un hilo de voz inaudible —Yo… —apenas lograba articular las palabras —Aquí están las llaves —se recompuso cuando la mano de Iskandar estuvo sobre su hombro.

—¿Todo bien?... Oye, Arturia… Arturia —la rubia regresó a su trance antes de sentirse mareada y desvanecerse, los brazos de Iskandar la sostuvieron —¡Hey Gil, Arturia se ha desmayado! —grito mientras entraba en la casa para acomodarla en el sofá —¡Carajo Gil deja de verte en el espejo y baja de una vez!

Gilgamesh bajo las escaleras en un santiamén, corrió hasta donde su leona y preguntó con una mirada inquisidora, Iskandar no sabía que explicar, salvo mirar al muchacho que aún estaba en la puerta dudando si entrar o quedarse ahí.

—Ve por el botiquín —Iskandar asintió y rápidamente fue en dirección al baño —Oye preciosa, Arturia —la agito de los hombros con suavidad, Arturia comenzaba a regresar.

—Gil… —susurraba con dificultad

—Aquí estoy, oye… Arturia —insistió hasta que ella trato de pararse en vano —¿Qué paso?

—El sueño —contestó ella temblando —Es real —comenzó a híper ventilar, Gilgamesh trató de mantenerla tranquila.

Iskandar llego con el botiquín, mojó una pelotita de algodón en alcohol y dejaron que Arturia inhalara el olor, poco a poco retomo fuerzas. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, el muchacho ya no estaba, frunció el ceño y por instinto abrazo a Gilgamesh, aspirando hondo su aroma, los sueños eran solo eso… sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Gracias! **a todas las lecturas, hemos alcanzado las 400, muchísimas gracias, al igual que a los review, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen ;_; son lo máximo. Les envío un abrazo y un beso enorme.

**Astrid Lee, SashaMinari y Malfoy-Son: ¡GRACIAS! Son lo máximo :D**

**Notas: **Debo decir que habrá Drabbles que tendrán una segunda parte, eso en respuesta a un review, y ese es uno de los que conforma la lista, por ahora traje la pre cuela de **"El tesoro más valioso"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc, Integración de OC, semi Ua

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te gustó, no te olvides de dejar un review, eso me ayudaría muchísimo :D

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>Observó el pequeño saco de carne entre sus brazos ¿Eso era en serio un bebé?, bueno la verdad es que para su vista era uno bastante feo, con ese color rosado extraño y los esparcidos mechones desiguales de pelo rubio, los ojos hinchados, las manos regordetas, nunca en su vida había sostenido a un bebé, pero ahí estaba, a un costado de la cama de su mujer, mientras la enfermera los felicitaba, y Gilgamesh solo miraba horrorizado que "Eso" hubiera salido del vientre de Saber. No supo por qué aquella escena le recordaba a esa película en la que el pasajero de una nave, da a luz de la manera más cruenta y exagerada, a un Alien que más tarde se los devoraría a todos, la diferencia es que ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos, solo se dedicaba a dormir. Su Saber, estaba placidamente durmiendo, el cabello dorado estaba esparcido por todo su rostro, y se podían divisar las pronunciadas ojeras, producto de dos días de trabajo de parto.<p>

La enfermera le guiño un ojo antes de salir, no todos los días se veía a un papá tan apuesto, ¡Pues claro! Esa mujer estaba frente al gran rey Gilgamesh, le dijo palabras que así como entraron, salieron de sus oídos, no le había prestado mucha atención, solo se dedico a mirar el pacifico sueño de su leona, hasta que el bulto entre sus brazos se movió haciéndolo centrar su atención en ella. Si, ella, había sido una niña, y al parecer una muy celosa, porque no estaba dispuesta a que Gilgamesh le dedicara más atención a su madre que a ella, el rey dorado frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño ser a intentar manipularlo?, debía pagar las consecuencias de su… cuando Gilgamesh clavo los ojos en la criatura, ya no le parecía tan fea, al menos no cuando abrió los ojos y observo el intenso color rubí con un ligero toque magenta, escrutándolo con altanería, una extraña sensación incomoda lo incordio y Gilgamesh resoplo.

—Hasta tú eres más interesante que todos los perros de allá afuera —dijo con un toque acido en sus palabras.

La pequeña estornudo y a Gilgamesh le pareció la acción más endemoniadamente linda, ¡Por todos los dioses de babilonia era una bruja!, o eso quería pensar antes de caer en sus inocentes encantos, Gilgamesh solo tenía ojos para Arturia Pendragon, jamás para otra mujer, pero luego recordó que esa mujer que por cierto ahora estaba entre sus brazos, era sangre de su sangre, suspiro rendido, y volvió a dedicarle una mirada intensa que no inmuto en nada a la niña, otros niños soltaban llanto aterrados cada vez que él les dedicaba esos ojos de muerte, pero ella… a ella parecía divertirle el hecho de que Gilgamesh intentara intimidarla. Chica inteligente.

¿Cuánto tiempo más debía sostenerla?, trato de acomodarla en la cuna que estaba a un costado de la cama de Saber, pero la idea fue inmediatamente descartada cuando la criatura soltó el llanto, ¡Por todos los antiguos dioses mocosa del infierno!, gruño molesto, bastante molesto, tal vez si la lanzaba por la ventana y argumentaba que todo lo que Saber había vivido solo era un sueño… uno muy estúpido si tomaba en cuenta los alaridos del día anterior, y la manera en la que lo había amenazado de que si algo le pasaba a ese saco de carne, él pagaría las consecuencias. El bebé gimoteo y se golpeo suavemente contra su pecho, Gilgamesh se quedo tieso… su corazón palpito con fuerza y de inmediato la cabecita busco el origen de los latidos para acomodarse ahí, donde supuso estaba el calor protector. Fue una sensación extraña, una que no recordaba haber sentido desde… prácticamente toda su vida, o por lo menos gran parte de ella, no supo en qué momento fue que recordó a su nodriza, esa mujer de mediana edad que le cantaba antes de ir a la cama, la única persona además de Enkidu, que le habían mostrado lo que era amar. Pero él era un rey, y no una nana para cantarle canciones de cuna a esa niña.

Camino hasta un sofá cercano a la cama y se tumbo en él sosteniendo a su hija… el termino aun le sabía extraño, se atoraba en su garganta y fluía en un muy delgado susurro, Gilgamesh aun poseía un corazón reacio, aún consideraba inferiores a las criaturas que se atrevían a pisar su hermoso jardín, y aún tenia cierto deseo por someterlas y que estas supieran su lugar, pero muy ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado, claro, desde el ultimátum de Saber, sobre el cambiar su manera de ser al menos un poco, o era mejor tomar caminos separados, y después de dos guerras y dos finales bastante claros, él accedió, por amor, por devoción a ella. Pero entonces llego ella; Gilgamesh aún recordaba vagamente la experiencia de que Arturia estuviera en cinta, no habían sido buenos meses, la perdida de sexo era lo que más lo tenía frustrado, pero a veces sonreía cuando ella se acariciaba el abultado vientre, o cuando le decía a esa bolita de carne, que papá dejaría de ser un idiota cuando le viera por primera vez, o por lo menos Saber tenia fe en ello.

—Princesa de los Heroes —susurro muy quedo.

Aquel era el termino que le daría a su primer vástago si este era varón, porque todo rey espera que su primogénito sea varón, pero el destino caprichoso le había dado una niña, abofeteándolo otra vez, y demostrándole que las mujeres podían llegar a ser fuertes, muy fuertes y de gran carácter. Los ojos rubí de Gilgamesh brillaron, el iris alargado que le daba cierto aspecto felino se contrajo ligeramente al sentirse emocionado, ¿Había valido la pena?, si, aun que no lo admitiera abiertamente, todo había valido la pena, después de tantas masacres, después de que los dioses le escupieran en la cara, y de que la mujer que amaba lo rechazara, ahora tenía su recompensa.

No importaba si le molestaban los desafiantes ojos escarlata de ese infante, si sus estornudos eran un arma que le ablandaba el corazón, o si sus brazos se entumecían por sostenerla por mucho tiempo en brazos, Gilgamesh poseía el tesoro más grande en la tierra… su hija.

_Anika… _

¿Qué tan complicado es cuidar de un niño?, si bien, él había gobernado Babilonia durante su más grande apogeo, eso era muy diferente a cuidar de Anika, la pequeña mocosa, porque su pueblo le temía y se sometía, pero ella soltaba berridos ensordecedores para desesperarlo e incluso llegar a amenazarla con su puerta de babilonia, pero el puchero y los ojos cristalinos en su carita, terminaban por doblegarlo de mala gana, si Arturia se enteraba de su estupidez, eso sería un gran problema porque terminaría durmiendo en el incomodo sofá de su despacho. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, buscando una señal divina, ¡Algo para mantener a la bestia satisfecha!, la tomó entre brazos, y ella espero expectante con esas mejidas regordetas que se hinchaban para hacer pequeñas burbujas de baba.

—Juro que tu madre va a pagar esto —gruño pero Anika respondió con risitas tontas.

Se sentó en su sofá y materializo su ya típica copa de vino, Anika lo miraba desconcertada, curiosa, estiro los bracitos para pedir de ese líquido rojo pero Gilgamesh se negó, había demasiadas restricciones, otra vez rememoro las advertencias de Saber. ¡Si tan solo hubiera aceptado el jodido trabajo!, pero no, él no se iba a ensuciar las manos con los perros bastardos ¡Jamás!, recordó entonces que Arturia había dejado algunas cosas para alimentar a la bebé y con ella en brazos se adentraron en la cocina. Sobre la barra encontraron tres botellas, una de leche, una de infusión y dos de jugo, ¿Cuál de todas le tenía que dar?, medito como si aquello fuera el secreto de la vida, cuidar de alguien más que no fuera él estaba comenzando a tornarse exasperante. Sin pensar en nada más tomo la primer botella ignorando si era jugo, leche o te, la llevo a la boca de la criatura que soltó en llanto al no ser lo que quería, Gilgamesh casi la lanza desde el balcón, de no ser por las palabras de Arturia que le hicieron eco «_Si algo le pasa a mi hija, te decapito Rey de los héroes_».

—Puedo saber ¿Qué mierda quieres? —los ojos de pardo escarlata lo escrutaron y el pequeño ceño se arrugo en una expresión desafiante… oh.

Gilgamesh abrió ligeramente su expresión con sorpresa ¿Esa niña lo estaba desafiando?, si, bueno de tal palo tal astilla, le dio la segunda botella y determinantemente Anika la rechazo ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado!, la tercera fue la vencida, por el momento, la niña comenzó a chupar el biberón, hubo un momento en el que existió la paz, al fin se había quedado dormida, Gilgamesh suspiró aliviado al fin podía ir a beber o hacer algo más productivo, como por ejemplo… dormir.

Quiso dejarla en la cuna y no saber nada más de ella hasta que su madre llegara, pero no pudo, cuando Anika sintió el abandono de los brazos, soltó otra vez en llanto, el rey dorado ahogo un grito de enojo y no tuvo opción más que tumbarse en el sofá junto a la mocosa, por un largo rato, se olvido de todo lo que lo rodeaba, soplo los mechones rubios de la niña que se movieron de manera graciosa, eran suaves, como hebras de oro puro. Lentamente el cansancio fue ganándole, sus brazos se enroscaron en la criatura por mero instinto como los de un león protector, y ella se quedo dormida junto a Gilgamesh.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Saber estaba agotada, y sin humor para tolerar el ya exasperante carácter de su marido, pero… llegando a su despacho donde siempre lo encontraba, se topo con la imagen más extraña del rey de los héroes, allí dormido en el sofá con Anika en brazos, rendidos. Se acerco para quitar a la pequeña de un lugar que aparentemente era incomodo, pero los brazos de Gilgamesh se aferraron al bultito, y Arturia se ruborizo emocionada. ¿Dónde había quedado el rey prepotente?

_Esa fue la primera vez que Arturia se conmovió con la sonrisa de papá._


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero **dar gracias a sus review, en verdad ustedes no saben lo feliz que me hacen con ellos :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Genderbend, posible Ooc, Universo Alterno.

**Raiting: **T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te gustó deja un comentario, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudarias.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Rojo<strong>

* * *

><p>Arturo Pendragon, heredero legitimo del rey Uther de Camelot, estaba en Babilonia, si quería aprender a ser un buen Rey, el mantener lazos con otras naciones era esencial, de cualquier manera, dejaría para otro día las visiones de Merlín para otro día… <em>el rojo sería su perdición<em>, Arthur suspiro cuando su caballo dio el primer galope dentro de la presuntuosa y magnifica edificación del palacio.

Entre los largos pasillos, caminaba con parsimonia, todo soldado se arrodillaba, era el protocolo para quien fuera su nuevo Rey, la verdad, es que no esperaba que la coronación debiera llevarse a cabo el día en que sus visitas diplomáticas se presentaran, pero acatar las ordenes del consejo y peor aún de los dioses, era algo a lo que estaba atada, suspiró pesadamente, no estaba de humor y por ello nadie espetaba nada, conocían el carácter reacio y dominante de su nuevo señor, tres partes dios, una parte humana, desdel día de su nacimiento había sido proclamada como el futuro de Uruk, el futuro de Babilonia, quizá por eso miraba a todo ser por arriba del hombro, incluso a su propio padre, sin embargo, con los años adquirió la sabiduría de los grandes concejales, y una belleza que causaba la cólera y envidia de Ishtar.

—Recuérdame el nombre de ese tipo —susurró.

—Arturo, Arturo Pendragon, heredero de Camelot —contestó con una sonrisa el inseparable amigo del Rey.

Pasos gráciles, elegantes, pose solemne y frágil, ¿Qué se escondía detrás de la apariencia osca?, Arturo se inclino en cuanto le escucho entrar, no levanto la mirada ni un instante hasta que se anuncio. «_Su majestad_ _Gilgamesh, Rey de Babilonia» _el extranjero guardo la pose y suspiró, aquí venia ahora su presentación «_Presento a su majestad a: Arturo Pendragon heredero de Camelot, señor de la mesa redonda y príncipe de Gran Bretaña, y Ser Lancelot caballero de la mesa redonda» _ese era el llamado para levantar el rostro y enfrentarse al arrogante, ególatra, megalómano, hedonista… encantadora, frágil, hermosa…

—Bienvenidos a mi reino —los ojos altaneros y el porte de un Rey, Arturo se quedo mudo, su estomago sintió un vacío que le estremeció hasta los huesos.

El rojo será tu perdición… Ojos rojos, rojos como la sangre, o como una manzana madura de un sabor dulce y un jugo embriagante, como la ambrosia de los dioses, ella era un dios o al menos ese era un rumor, tres partes dios una parte mortal, el cabello largo y dorado opacaba al mismo sol, era la envidia del dios Apolo, en palabras de Iskandar, el rey de Macedonia. Pero el rojo, ese rojo intenso, vivo, feroz…

—Su alteza —Lancelot dijo sin muchos preámbulos, aun que el mutismo de su amigo y señor lo helo, si Gilgamesh tomaba eso como una ofensa no quería saber lo que pasaría.

—Me parece que… su señor Arthur esta muy callado —el muchacho a la derecha de Gilgamesh habló.

—Lo siento —se corrigió el rubio pero sus ojos verdes no se despegaron ni un segundo de los rubíes de Gilgamesh. —Es un placer conocerla mi señora.

Gilgamesh torció el gestó, nunca le había agradado que se dirigieran a ella como una «Mujer», Enkidu colocó una mano sobre su hombro para calmar el fuego griego de ese carácter tan atroz, después de todo al parecer el príncipe de Camelot era un novato en cuanto a la diplomacia y costumbres de babilonia, lo contrario al Rey Uther.

_Rojo._

El color de sus ojos, profundo, enigmático, intenso, se habían vuelto un vicio, que el Rey interpretaba como ofensa y que Arthur creía serían su perdición, poco importaba la figura estrecha en las delicadas telas semitransparentes de sus elaborados vestidos como monarca, ni el arrebol de su rostro al verse descubierta cuando desviaba la mirada para encontrárselo de frente.

_Rojo_

El color de la sangre y de los tatuajes que adornaban su torso en batalla, porque aun siendo Rey, esa mujer mostraba más determinación y valor que toda una armada, era una fiera, una bestia que se alzaba bañada en sangre en ofrenda a sus dioses. Y Arturo le temía, porque no podía haber trato entre hombres y Leones, porque Gilgamesh era un León dorado dispuesto a enfrentarse a los dioses por su ego.

_Rojo_

Las sabanas de sus aposentos, cuando lo invitaba a conversar, en esa privacidad de la que solo Enkidu era privilegiado, privacidad en la que los actos pecaminosos llenaban su mente, el anhelo de someter al rey de Babilonia, el enfermo deseo de hacerla decir su nombre, Arthur, Arthur, y en el que pudiera estrechar la pequeña cadera para hacerla su reina.

_Rojo_

Como la manzana que jugaban a comerse cuando las visitas nocturnas se habían vuelto una típica rutina de dos amantes, cuando el jugo de la fruta fue su perdición, dejando de pensar en su prometida Ginebra, y desflorar al Rey de Babilonia había sido un pecado contra los dioses y contra él mismo. Una treta de Ishtar para maldecir a Uruk, una «_broma_» de los dioses a jugar contra la hermosa criatura que agachaba la cabeza dejando caer su corona.

_Rojo_

El líquido carmesí había abandonado su vientre, su ser estaba manchado con la semilla extranjera, el Rey cargaba en su vientre el fruto de la lujuria propagada por su belleza que ahora era una maldición. El fruto del ingrato ahora Rey de los caballeros y de Gran Bretaña que la había abandonado... El fruto de ese amor pasajero que le dejaba un claro mensaje, _una parte de ti, sigue siendo humana, oh gran Rey de los Heroes, oh gran Gilgamesh._

_Rojo_

Escurría en caudales, como ríos que se ofrendaban a los sempiternos, la vida que volvía a ella, el regalo de su pecado. El llanto de un recién nacido que Enkidu sostuvo en brazos y que Gilgamesh se negó a ver a costa de que sabía que su vida sería cortada en cualquier momento, porque las fuerzas dejaron de acompañarla, porque el fuego de su ser se apagaba conforme evocaba el nombre de Arturo Pendragon.

_Rojo_

El color de sus ojos… un dejavú, que se poso a sus pies cuando se volvió un Rey, cuando la criatura le escudriño con rencor.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? —Lancelot interrogó.

—Gilgamesh, hijo bastardo del gran rey dorado…

Y Arturo sintió el mundo sobre los hombros, porque Merlín había acertado, no fue Morded, ni fue Morgan quienes lo habían llevado hasta la perdición, a la caída de Camelot, había sido él, o ella… quien quiera que fuera, no negaba que el intenso color rojo de sus ojos, eran el comienzo de la caída.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tengo **varios capítulos ya hechos, creo que por eso actualizo más rápido esta historia xD solo quiero anunciar que serán 20 las historias que la conforman, ya que tengo otro proyecto para este fandom, y bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir (?)

Oh por cierto ¿Alguien más piensa que Enkidu debió ser chica? xD pues yo si, y creo que el triangulo amoroso EnkixGilxSaber sería muy epicness, pero bueh, ahora pasemos a lo que realmente importa :'D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenencen

**Asvertencias: **UA, Fem!Enkidu(Genderbend)

**Raiting: **T

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, sabes que escribo para ti, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un review, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Deambule por días, quizá semanas, lo supe cuando mi estomago gruñía como un animal inquieto que espera comer… hambre… debía ser eso. Apreté las cejas, pensando en qué podía consumir, ¿Carne? ¡Eso es una barbarie! Pero el estomago me seguía tronando y mi cabeza daba vueltas, consumí algunas semillas y frutos ofrecidos por los animales de la zona, ¡Adorables!, comenzaba a gustarme el mundo de los mortales. Obtuve la compañía de un lobo, blanco, tan blanco como las nubes y de unos intensos ojos azules como el Tigris, «Alí» lo llamé. Seguimos nuestra travesía por tres días y tres noches más, mis pies descalzos estaban sucios y mis túnicas roídas, aun que el estomago lleno gracias a los frutos de la madre tierra, mi aspecto era salvaje, tanto como el de los seres que habitaban esas tierras de nadie.<em>

_**¡Bestia! **Escuché que me llamaron, la gente corría horrorizada._

_Los hombres de hierro me atacaron con sus lanzas, Alí les gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos, mi instinto me decía lo mismo y me coloque como un animal dispuesto a atacar si era agredido, no sé con cuantos acabe, o que tan grande había sido el desastre como para que los pobladores mandaran a llamar a su Rey._

_Alto, con un porte igual al de los dioses, coronado por un cabello de un color que hacia palidecer al mismo sol, ojos punzantes como la sangre, sonrisa arrogante… Gilgamesh, el debía ser Gilgamesh. Me miró como si no valiera nada, se detuvo a examinar mis formas, sin lograr ver nada más allá de la mugre y la maraña de cabello que me cubría._

_—¿Osas ensuciar mi reino con tu nauseabunda presencia?_

_Me enoje, me lance con un gruñido igual al de las leonas cuando van a atacar, él no se inmuto, hasta que mis uñas se enterraron en su carne y desencadene su furia. Me ataco sin contemplaciones ni tregua, me asuste, era lógico, sus golpes eran más fuertes, más secos, más cruentos… y aún así mi corazón se regocijaba, le devolví la misma moneda, y llegamos a un punto en el que la competencia era más de orgullo que de enojo. Mordí, arañe, e incluso libere mis cadenas para someterlo, él abrió un hermoso pozo dorado que me embobo como a un niño frente a lo desconocido. Cuando todo termino nos encontrábamos en el suelo, sucios, cansados, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sentí extraña._

_—Dime tu nombre, salvaje._

_Fruncí el ceño indignada ¡Aquí el único salvaje era él!, me mantuve estoica aun respirando agitadamente y con el sudor escurriéndome por casi todo el cuerpo._

_—Enkidu —susurré._

Últimamente el rey pasaba más tiempo a lado de esa menuda mujer que con ella, aunque eso debía alegrarla ¡Al fin! Se había quitado de encima a esa bestia libidinosa y hedonista, y sin embargo le carcomía en el estomago el ver las atenciones que prestaba para la chiquilla que si sus cálculos no fallaban, tenia aproximadamente su edad. ¿Una palabra para definirla? Muy a su pesar y orgullo, aquello era «_Hermosa_» poseía unos ojos de color plata que palidecían a la misma luna llena, su cabello era del color del bosque, suave y libre que caía como suaves cascadas por sus hombros y espalda, las facciones suaves enmarcaban una pequeña nariz respingada y unos labios, el mentón cincelado por el más experto de los escultores, y su cuerpo ¡Por todos los dioses! Si ella fuera hombre, seguramente hubiera caído enamorado a la primera ojeada a las suaves curvas ocultas debajo de la larga tunica blanca. Pero Arturia Pendragon rey de Gran Bretaña y reina de Uruk, jamás admitiría que ese vacío en el pecho y ese ovillo en el vientre eran _celos._

Cada vez que Gilgamesh reía sonoramente ante los comentarios sinceros e inocentes, o cuando sonreía de la manera suave y dulce que muy pocas veces contemplo, se mordió el labio exasperada cuando al preguntar el paradero de su esposo, la respuesta había sido la misma desde semanas atrás. «Ha salido de caza con Enkidu» ¡Por todos los dioses! Apretó los puños y caminó sin rumbo.

—Me han dicho que querías verme mi leona —la voz socarrona la desesperaba, y el enojo de la mañana no ayudaba en nada, Arturia guardo silencio, se mantuvo firme. —¿Te he incordiado en algo? —enarco una ceja y contuvo una risa.

—Cuando llegué a Uruk fue porque Gran Bretaña estaba en peligro, te dije que sería tu esposa, que me volvería una reina y que sería mansa —sintió la bilis subir hasta su garganta ahogando las palabras altisonantes indignas de alguien de su categoría.

—Y por eso vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Te he incordiado Arturia? —el nombre de su mujer tenia ahora un sabor amargo, Gilgamesh la escruto con los fascinantes ojos escarlata.

—Quiero que saques a esa… —no, no se atrevía a decir la palabra vergonzosa y sucia —Solo sácala de mi palacio —gruño

Porque tanto había dicho Gilgamesh sobre el que era una leona, que al final ella se lo había creído. El rey dorado comenzó a sacar sus propias conjeturas, no supo si echarse a reír y recibir a cambio el desprecio ya típico de su reina, o sentarse a hablar con ella como alguien civilizado, aun que cuando Pendragon encolerizaba, nada quedaba de la palabra. Carraspeo mientras caminaba hasta la mesa de centro par servirse un poco de vino, Arturia lo siguió, se poso frente a el, ¡No se burlaría de ella, nunca!, lo desafío, pero era un desafío diferente, porque detrás del brillo intenso de los ojos verdes, había un dejo de melancolía e incertidumbre, Gilgamesh se sintió curioso ante las nuevas emociones expresadas por su reina.

—¿Esa? ¿Quién?, creo mi reina que hasta ahora no he recibido placer más que del que tus piernas pueden ofrecerme, y siempre bajo tu consentimiento —honesto hasta un punto en el que Arturia sentía la sangre hervirle y al mismo tiempo helarse, causándole un shock.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Embustero! ¡Cínico! —vocifero cual rugido amenazante y felino.

—¡Basta mujer, no te he dado permiso de levantarme la voz! —rugió él en respuesta, había un limite y ella comenzaba a cruzarlo, si debía usar la fuerza para someterla lo haría, porque Gilgamesh consideraba a Arturia más que como una simple pieza que lucir ante la corte, o un cuerpo en el cual desflorar sus fantasías.

Para Gilgamesh, Arturia Pendragon era un rey, un rey en el campo de batalla, en el ingenio y en la cama, nunca se atrevería a tratarla con menos rigor como a una inofensiva doncella.

—Solo quiero que se largue lejos —levanto el rostro digno e impoluto.

—No —sentenció —Enkidu se queda y es mi ultima palabra —amenazó.

Se trago el orgullo que era lo que le quedaba, de un manotazo le tiro la copa de vino y Gilgamesh la miro con furia contenida, Arturia no retrocedió, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del rey, y sin más preámbulos le arrebato un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento, fiera, Arturia era una fiera, le mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sintió la tibieza de la sangre pintándole los labios, degusto el sabor oxido y dulce de la sangre de Gilgamesh, enterró las uñas en su torso sin compasión, y gruño con la euforia desbordándole por el cuerpo.

—Envíala lejos, a otro reino, a Gran Bretaña a donde sea —suavizo la voz en un ronroneo excitante que mareo a Gilgamesh.

—Ya te dije que no —la ciño a su cuerpo, y desgarro la tela de su vestido, mientras la lanzaba con salvajismo al lecho, amenazándola como animal salvaje.

—Ella es una suave flor del bosque —gimió —**Jamás se acostumbraría a la caminar entre leones.**

Había dado en el clavo, sintió el cuerpo del rey tensarse, y Gilgamesh era capaz de darle el mundo si se lo pedía, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se hundió en la carne tierna, mientras danzaban al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas, el sudor se mezclaba destilando un aroma erótico y embriagante, él era capaz de hundirse en las profundidades en el averno si Arturia se lo pedía.

Los rayos oblicuos del sol entibiaron su piel, sintió el peso sobre su torso y miró detenidamente dormir a su leona, se sentía satisfecho ¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutaba del sexo de esa manera? Apasionada y salvaje.

Cuando Arturia despertó, se encontró sola, la cama estaba vacía, su pecho se ahueco tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas nunca llegaron, la puerta de su habitación se abrió tímidamente y la reina recompuso el gestó, y ahí estaba, esa mujer… no, esa niña, la lozanía de su rostro era envidiable, las piscinas de plata pura la miraron con inocencia, y cayó en cuenta de que era vano echar de ahí a tan encantadora criatura.

—Hola —susurro con esa voz de terciopelo —¿Tú eres la leona de Gil verdad?...

Arturia no pudo responder, la sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente, con todas sus fuerzas trato de hilas apenas un monosílabo —Si.

—Gil esta preocupado por ti —como un pequeño ciervo en medio de la incertidumbre, se acerco, cuidadosa de no elevar el temperamento del león, paso saliva despacio, respiró profundo y le sonrió ampliamente. —Soy Enkidu —los perlados dientes se mostraron junto a la sonrisa franca y pura, no, ella no podía ser como esas mujeres que buscaban las migajas del rey.

—Arturia —respondió por cortesía.

—Sé que estas pensando —el arrebol en las mejillas de la rubia fue inevitable, balbuceo ante la suave risa de la muchacha de ojos plata. —Gil puede ser un bruto, un idiota y algo imbécil si me preguntas —Arturia soltó una carcajada, bien, el primer paso de amansar al león había funcionado —Sin embargo, él ama a su reina más que a cualquier tesoro en el mundo.

Las palabras de la chiquilla la descolocaron, haciéndola sentir algo parecido a la culpa, ¿Cómo pensar que tan encantadora criatura intercedía por tan funesto hombre?, ¿Quererla?... No, Gilgamesh era insensible, él jamás sería capaz de amar a otra persona aparte de él, o eso se aferraba a pensar, porque Gilgamesh por encima del carácter, siempre la respetó, la considero un igual.

—Es difícil hablar de ello —no quería abrir su corazón sabiendo que Enkidu, seguramente iría a contarle a Gilgamesh.

—Lo sé, pero… —meditó mirando un punto perdido del espacio —Para él también es difícil, solo digo…

La conversación fue amena, Arturia se encontró con el encanto y la inocencia de una niña que apenas conocía el mundo, o al menos eso pensaba, el día transcurrió entre risas. Meses después, cuando había descubierto a una amiga, una confidente, los dioses le arrebataban la vida.

Nunca había visto la tristeza en los ojos el altivo rey, nunca lo había visto llorar tanto como esa noche, jamás había tenido el toque lleno de remordimiento y ternura del dorso que acariciaba el cabello verde en la pira funeraria. Arturia volvió a sentir ese vacío en el pecho y ese ovillo en el estomago, enojo, tristeza, confusión… rabia… _Celos._

Y los abrazo a ella con entusiasmo, porque el mundo de las emociones era tan fascinante como tétrico, y el hecho de pensar que Gilgamesh pudiera amar a otra mujer que no fuera ella, que considerara a otra mujer más que ella, la consumía en una amargura que se desvanecía con el toque incandescente de sus manos ocas y de sus besos inclementes, porque Gilgamesh le pertenecía, y no fue hasta la perdida de una amiga, de una hermana… de una hija, que Arturia Pendragon experimento como una mujer, y no como un rey. _Celos, _si, lo que sentía cada vez que Gilgamesh evocaba el nombre de Enkidu era eso… _Celos. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Pre-Lunes **de actualizaciones, ¿Qué les puedo decir? más que gracias por su apoyo y sus review, ustedes son asombrosos c:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **UA, Posible Ooc, Genderbend, Continuación de _Rojo_

**Raiting: **T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un comentario.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><em>Si la inocencia en el hombre es algo negativo, en la mujer es la esencia de la vida<em>

**Soren Kierkegaard**

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama con movimientos suaves, soltándose del agarre de ese brazo fuerte que la sostenía de la cintura, caminó asta el balcón, desnuda, dejando que el sol bañara su figura, sintiendo la tibieza del astro sobre su cuerpo, se sentía viva, plena, infinita… miró su imperio, todo en él era opacado por la constante visión de los ojos verdes de su rey, su león, Arturo Pendragon.<p>

Él abrió los ojos al sentir la ausencia del cuerpo femenino, la busco y encontró la forma exquisita de ese cuerpo labrado por los dioses, ¿Qué se siente después de yacer en la cama con una leona?, sus ojos se desviaron hasta el manchón rojo en las sabanas que indicaba la doncellez del rey dorado ¿En qué te has convertido Arturo?, recto e impasible, caballeroso y leal. Debajo de la piel del cordero impoluto, se encontraba ese depredador que había marcado la piel tostada a base de mordidas, incluso allá, donde el sol no era capaz de tocar al inmaculado rey. Miró la hombría despertar ante la visión de esa mujer dos partes divinidad, una parte mortal, sus ojos esmeraldas mansos y pulcros brillaron con deseo, se levantó sin pudor, la rodeo con los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para hundirse en ella, perdiendo la noción del espacio, de la vida misma.

Gilgamesh se retorció en sus brazos, victima de placer, de la lujuria… no, del amor devoto que Arturo le evocaba, él era un santo, él era un dios por el que podía postrarse como una sierva, por el que apostaría su reino, su divinidad ¡Todo!, se miraron respondiendo las preguntas entre jadeos, se besaron como si ansiaran beber más de lo que podían ofrecerse, se tocaron como si sus cuerpos no se conocieran y ansiaran descubrir el camino a ese tesoro infinito allá en el sur.

—Gilgamesh —dijo con voz ronca, y ella respondió con besos.

—Eres mío y yo soy tuya —declaro el arrogante rey de los héroes

Y por un momento le creyó, porque la palabra de Gilgamesh era absoluta ¿Verdad?.

Sus demonios se aplacaron, y su conciencia se perdió entre las descargas de su semilla en el interior de ese tesoro dorado, busco sus senos para prendarse de ellos como un niño en el regazo de su madre, se embriago de ella hasta cansarse, y la llevo nuevamente a dormir en sus brazos, para evitar las pesadillas, para que la culpa no llegara a su conciencia. Y aun entre sueños volvía a besarla a poseerla, Gilgamesh se había metido en su piel, en su alma, y arrancarla era como desollarlo vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Remordimiento<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentó en su trono, el semblante duro y parco, como solo ella podía darlo, recargo su rostro sobre la mano izquierda mientras el parloteo del consejo la sumía en el aburrimiento, ¿<em>Quién pensaría que había algo mal en su rey<em>?, nadie, porque nadie se atrevía a mirarla fijamente, porque las habladurías no existían en un palacio donde se les podía mandar a cortar la lengua, aun que para todo Uruk fuera un secreto a voces. Remordimiento, Gilgamesh sintió remordimiento, porque su pensamiento abandonaba la política y el placer, y se concentraba únicamente en los ausentes ojos verdes del rey de Gran Bretaña, remordimiento porque no era capaz de hablar con Enkidu, sin sentirse sucia, sin sentirse menos que una pobre mortal que había caído en el bajo mundo de los sentimientos.

¿Cuándo había pasado?, tal vez cuando el hambre se le escapo semanas atrás, o cuando el vino le dio asco y desecho todo el desayuno de la mañana en un vomito que le supo amargo, peor aún, cuando la sangre le abandono… Su humor se volvía más errático, más funesto.

—Es del rey extranjero ¿verdad? —los ojos plateados de Enkidu la cuestionaron, suaves y dóciles como los de un padre angustiado

Gilgamesh jamás lloraría, porque eso era de simples mestizos, de aquellos que vivían para servir, un rey nunca debía mostrarse débil, un rey nunca lloraba por banalidades, aun que esta se gestara en su vientre. Negó para luego caer en el regazo de su único amigo, el único que no la juzgaba, el único que no la abandonaría como aquellos que se decían su familia, sus padres… Sollozo como una niña, descargo la tristeza de los ojos carmesí siempre fieros, el nudo en su garganta se deshizo con un hipo enternecedor, porque debajo de la piel de león, solo había un pequeño cordero inmaculado, ahora manchado con un espeso lodo.

Mientras en occidente, la mirada verde de Arturo de perdía en las planicies, buscando allá donde el sol comenzaba a perderse, donde la arena y en implacable ardor del verano le habían dejado huellas aun visibles, o eso quería pensar, porque la verdad, es que las suaves manchas canela que le adornaban la piel, como pecas, eran las marcas de unos finos dientes. Y sintió remordimiento, porque buscaba en Morgan lo que había dejado en Babilonia, y entonces, su reina de profundos ojos azules le interrogaba con inocencia _¿He hecho algo mal mi señor?_ Porque el rojo era más intenso, más vivo y más fiero que el pacifico azul.

Su cabeza giraba entorno a las finas caderas adornadas por los amplios tatuajes bermellón, los pechos rebosantes y divinos, no había belleza más exótica y embriagadora que la del rey de Babilonia, que la de esa leona dorada que ahora se volvía su perdición, haciéndole creer que Merlín no se había equivocado.

Abandono el lecho de Ginebra, paso las noches en vela dentro de una biblioteca fría, viviendo solo de recuerdos.

—Le ha llegado una misiva, mi rey —Lancelot lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía la angustia del rey de los caballeros. —Es de Babilonia.

La carta fue abierta con desespero y leída con angustia. _«No se preocupe por su nombre Rey de Gran Bretaña, la semilla ha sido arrancada»_

Arturo ahogo la impotencia y el llanto, se mantuvo firme con el rostro enaltecido, pero el remordimiento se hundió más en su corazón que se marchitaba lentamente… ¿De qué color hubieran sido sus ojos? Rojos tal vez, de un rojo como el de su leona, o verdes, como él, serenos… lanzó la carta a la chimenea, dejando que lo ultimo que tuvo de Gilgamesh, se consumiera en las llamas… _remordimiento… _

El rey se oculto, recluyéndose en sus habitaciones, nadie más que no fuera Enkidu o una moza ciega, podían entrar, Gilgamesh observaba su reino, ahora opaco, ahora decadente… pero no en grandeza y riqueza, no, decadente al ser abandonado por su rey. Se palpo el vientre cuando sintió los ligeros golpes, evito la sonrisa tierna y el gesto blando, recompuso la mirada severa, _remordimiento… _No había sido capaz de decirle a Arturo que su hijo nacería, que gobernaría Uruk, que llevaría el nombre de su madre, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba a Gilgamesh, el nombre…

—¿Quieres verlo?...

Su rostro se desvió, no era capaz de mirarle, no era capaz de contemplar la belleza inocente de esa criatura que Enkidu sostenía con devoción, no era capaz de nada más que hundirse en sus remordimientos, mientras la sangre no paraba de fluir, un castigo de los dioses tal vez… Cerró los ojos.

Las campanas sonaron, en oriente con regocijo, en occidente con tristeza.

Gilgamesh II, era su titulo, un bebé enviado por los dioses, ¿Y su Rey?, su rey había sido mandado a traer a residir allá donde los sempiternos.

Gilgamesh II, era el hombre de intensa mirada carmesí que desafiaba a un acabado y roto Arturo Pendragon, consumido por el remordimiento, acabado por sus propios actos.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡H**ey! ¿Qué hay? Esperó que su fin de semana, fuera exquisito c:

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que GRACIAS a sus lecturas y review. Y que antes de comenzar, ya habrán notado que odio a Shiro, xD lo siento pero no me cae como protagonista y su actitud, bueno... deja demasiado que desear, en fin.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **N/A

**Raiting: **T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un comentario.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia perdida<strong>

* * *

><p>Torció el gesto con indignación, mientras el nerviosismo era evidente en el jugueteo de sus dedos con la tela de su falda, a pesar de desafiarlo con la mirada, y a pesar de que se mantuvo estoica e impoluta, no negó que la sola idea de estar en ese lugar, no era precisamente lo más brillante que se le ocurriera, lo de menos era pensar en cómo había llegado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? El sonido del fuego crepitando el la chimenea fue interrumpido por un bostezo, desde que prácticamente se hubo sentado en ese sofá, el silencio entre ambos llegó. Se sentía incomoda, fuera de su zona de confort, y al miso tiempo una electricidad deliciosa le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el pensamiento de ello perturbo su pensamiento, solo pensar en eso era sucio y vulgar.<p>

—Entonces, dime mi querida Arturia—, finalmente el equilibrio fue roto con la voz profunda y ronca del rey de los héroes. — ¿Qué te ha traído hasta la cueva del león?

Saber no contestó, como si la hubieran obligado a presentarse en ese lugar, pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que, sus pies la condujeron hasta el lugar más cercano donde desahogar el despecho, porque bajo la osca mirada verde del rey de los caballeros, se encontraba no más que una frágil mujer herida.

Gilgamesh le dio espacio, disfrutaba tanto ver la incertidumbre y el miedo reflejado en la mandíbula tensa de Arturia, el deleite de verla rota y aún así sostenerse con férrea determinación, porque Arturia Pendragon, prefería romperse antes que doblegarse, ella era como el acero. Sorbió un poco más del vino en su copa y esperó, no importaba si pasaban horas, días o meses, la respuesta de Arturia llegaría junto al agente del caos, la antitesis de todo aquello acumulado en su interior, porque guardar tanto espeso lodo negro, tarde o temprano desembocaría en una catástrofe, y Gilgamesh estaría ahí para contemplar como las alas blancas del ángel se manchaban mientras su rostro mostraba derrota y suplica.

—Ni siquiera debí haber venido—, contestó adusta y se levantó decidida a marcharse.

—No tienes a donde ir, supongo—, no se movió de su lugar, permaneció quieto, esperando a que ella sola se derrumbara, solo era cuestión de introducir un poco más de discordia.

Arturia se trago sus palabras, odiaba ser un libro abierto para Gilgamesh. Había llegado hasta las puertas de su casa con el rostro contraído y los ojos hinchados, era más fuerte del desazón de su pecho, que el avaro orgullo siempre presente en su mirar. Volvió a sentarse. Extraño. Gilgamesh no había exigido en ningún momento que se detuviera en su andar, entonces cayó en cuenta, aquello comenzaba a ser un perverso juego de control de similares, uno en el que ella era juez y verdugo, entonces Gilgamesh se volvía el fiel espectador que en silencio contemplaba su vía crucis.

—No juegues conmigo Rey de los héroes—, cantó con falso orgullo, cuando por dentro su cuerpo bullía de coraje y recelo.

—Si no vas a hablar entonces lo haré yo—; se sirvió un poco más de vino mientras daba un suspiro entrecortado.

Arturia observó atenta el movimiento sutil de los labios de Gilgamesh, escruto la punta rosada de su lengua que remojaba con deleite las comisuras y los blancos colmillos que se asomaban insinuantes, casi listos para desgarrar su yugular. Instintivamente Saber se cubrió el cuello con una de esas suaves manos que Gilgamesh anhelaba sostener sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza que fuera capaz de escuchar el crujir de los huesos en las muñecas. El momento fue fugaz, y al mismo tiempo eterno, la velocidad en la que sus pensamientos viajaban entre el placer de lo prohibido y el deber moral que poco a poco solo se volvía un manchón lejano.

—Siempre has hablado de que la felicidad solo se alcanza con el placer—. Saber interrumpió el momento con un comentario tan insolente como delicioso.

Los fríos ojos de Gilgamesh destellaron. Hermosos, fue el pensamiento de ella ante la vista clara del color carmesí en esa mirada reptil que la amenazaba, un león con ojos y veneno de serpiente, era un poco irónico, puesto que el poderoso rey, odiaba a esos animales de sangre fría, sin percatarse que compartía más similitudes con este.

El rey dorado paro en seco sus pensamientos, las palabras de Arturia lo tomaron desprevenido, la tenía ahí, desnuda y mansa, aun que su mirada dijera todo lo opuesto, aun que cualquier movimiento en falso seguramente le costaría la cabeza, pero si no se apostaba nada, entonces jamás sabría cuál será el resultado. Depositó la copa de vino sobre la mesa del medio y plisó ligeramente los labios.

—En efecto—, contestó escueto, casi sin interés. —El placer es una de esas cosas que, si bien trae la mayor de las alegrías, también puede desembocar en la mayor de tus pérdidas.

Apretó los puños, no era momento para filosofar, aun que admitió muy en sus adentros que de cierta forma, admiraba la capacidad de comprensión de Gilgamesh, aun que aunado a su prepotencia se desvirtuaba más en el pensamiento de un tirano.

—No hablaba de ese placer.

Un susurró sutil que causo la curiosidad peligrosa en las escarlatas que se le clavaron en el cuerpo, casi podía sentir la mirada lasciva y la humedad de esa boca con sabor a vino agridulce. Gilgamesh relajo su postura.

—Yo tampoco—, la segunda victoria de la noche, la primera había sido ese infortunio en la vida del rey de los caballeros que lo guió hasta su morada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué aun guardas esa lasciva en su pensamiento?

Atacó sin contemplaciones, Gilgamesh soltó una carcajada sardónica y cruel, ella contuvo el deseo de sacar a Excalibur y terminar de una vez la descabellada idea de haberse presentado en ese lugar, otra vez, y es que por más que lo negara, le causaba cierto morbo, esa devoción tan extraña que Gilgamesh sentía por ella, más allá de ser enemigos o de no compartir nada en común.

—Una vez te lo dije, me recuerdas a una doncella virgen en el lecho… Arturia, tú y yo sabemos que la perdida de tu doncellez fue la caída de tu reino.

Palabras duras, pero ¿Cómo negarlas?, levantó el mentón digna y sin el menor ápice de vergüenza, aun que ese fuera el pasaje más oscuro de su vida, el nacimiento de Mordred, su hija bastarda, y aquella que la traicionara, la que le dio muerte.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, rey de los héroes— casi protesto exasperada y con la cólera exudando en sus poros.

—Oh, pero claro que lo tiene—, el destello perverso de su mirada la devolvió a la realidad, si bajaba la guardia, aquello terminaría mal. —Cuando sucumbes a tus instintos, esos guardados en lo profundo de tu ser, terminan siendo tu destrucción.

La verdad emanaba de su boca como un elixir venenoso pero a su vez tentador, le quemaba las venas y le nublaba el juicio, Saber comprendió entonces a qué se refería Gilgamesh, tal vez ese era el momento clave para quebrarse de una buena vez y entregar su dolor como ofrenda para el rey dorado. Si, caer bajo el juego de Morgan, desencadeno en su caída, y ahora, esa noche oscura sin luna ni estrellas, escuchar de los labios de su «_Amado_» que compartir el lecho con Matou no sería más que uno de esos tantos juegos para avivar la pasión en sus habitaciones.

¡Ella era un rey! Jamás una puta, y sin embargo se sentía sucia, porque estuvo por caer en el lodo de la lujuria, nuevamente volvía a carecer de raciocinio al dejarse guiar por el instinto animal de sentir un orgasmo, experimentar un poco más del estimulo a veces frustrante que Emiya le brindaba. Pero el límite había sido cruzado, y Saber se retiró del juego antes de mancharse más de lodo, suficiente tenía con la carga a cuesta de sus hombros.

—Nunca caería en algo tan bajo—, la oración fue más para ella que para Gilgamesh.

—¿Bajo?— enarco una ceja intrigado —Yo más bien diría frustrante, es evidente que tu rostro muestra insatisfacción.

El arrebol en el rostro de Pendragón confirmo las sospechas de Gilgamesh.

— ¡Te prohíbo que hables así!— inquirió iracunda, él carcajeo nuevamente disfrutando de aquel juego.

—Entonces deja de fingir y habla de una vez, no me hagas perder mi tiempo—, sus palabras cortantes y secas la hicieron enojar aun más, pero su cuerpo no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico, un cerdo y no sentirte mal?— arrugo el entrecejo enojada, no con Gilgamesh, enojada con ella.

—Cínico, si, pero un cerdo ¿Te atreves a compararme con tan horrenda criatura?— el tono amenazante de Gilgamesh advirtió a Arturia de una posible discusión acalorada.

—Seguramente posees a cuanta mujer se te cruce en el camino sin remordimiento alguno.

—En realidad no—, contestó sincero, ella lo miró desconfiada, hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de mirar fijamente los profundos ojos rubí —He tenido lo que cualquier rey.

—¿Esa es tu excusa rey de los héroes?— gruñó

—Saber— llamó su atención con seriedad—. Una mujer dispuesta al lecho del hombre debe ser tratada como tal, el placer carnal solo se alcanza cuando ambos se encuentran conectados, cuando el mundo se vuelve efímero entre sus dedos, no hay espacio para más que eso.

Y Gilgamesh coloco el dedo en la yaga, Arturia cerró los ojos derrotada, ahí estaba, ese hombre al que buscaba culpar y declarar el peor de todos, para limpiar en algo la actitud déspota y nefasta de Shiro. El rey se acerco a ella, Arturia se encogió en su lugar, y los dedos ásperos de Gilgamesh rozaron la longitud de su cuello, descarado, como siempre, sin embargo no hubo Excalibur, ni hubo recelo.

—Si no peleáramos, si no existiera el grial, si yo no fuera Arturia—… un susurró ahogado, exquisito.

—Entonces esto no estaría pasando ahora e ignorarías el hecho de ser usada como una concubina por un sucio perro, te lo dije mi pequeña Arturia, abandona tu espada y te volveré mi reina—, delineo su cuello con la punta de sus labios, ella se estremeció de puro goce ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que experimentara aquello? —Te haré sentir el mayor de los placeres sin ser tu caída, soy el rey, y ordeno tu felicidad.

Y por un momento se perdió, por instantes permitió que la coraza de hierro del rey Arturo se desmoronara mientras el listón de su vestido era desanudado, dando paso a las suaves caricias en su espalda desnuda, el hueco en su zona lumbar esa ese lugar entre la cordura y el flechazo de afrodita. Inhalo el aroma varonil de Gilgamesh, la diferencia abismal entre el olor de un hombre experimentado y un niño avaro.

¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos? Mucha porque Gilgamesh era un codicioso déspota, pero con el temperamento justo de un monarca, guiaba sus deseos conforme a sus convicciones, y Shiro… Shiro solo era un niño ególatra que ante el berrinche perdía el control. Y su sentido de posesión, oh, ambos no concordaban en nada, mientras el rey dorado la reclamaba como su propiedad, al hacerlo la valuaba como el objeto más valioso, el más precioso en toda esa bóveda que le daba su rango de rey de los héroes, para Gilgamesh no existía mayor tesoro que ella, y Shiro… Shiro bien podía compartirla con quien fuera, era el típico macho arrogante que disponía de mujeres cuando lo deseara.

—Pero tú eres Gilgamesh y yo soy Arturia Pendragon ¿verdad?— la amargura de su voz encendió más los ánimos del rey.

—Tu vida es una tragedia, la más hermosa de las tragedias, y solo yo, el rey de los héroes, el gran Gilgamesh, soy el único digno de ver la belleza de tu brillo mientras sufres en la agonía. _Solo yo, el rey, cargaría contigo toda esa lista de pecados, disfrutaría contigo incontables noches de gozo, hasta que el juicio final llegue y debamos ser condenados._

**Abandona tu espada y sé mi reina…** entonces fue que al fin Saber descubrió el significado tras esas palabras, Gilgamesh no deseaba someterla, Gilgamesh no deseaba volverla un mero capricho. El rey de los héroes se volvería un apoyo, aquel en el cual recargarse cuando el peso de sus actos fuera insoportable sobre sus hombros.

—_Quemame…_

Gilgamesh sonrió con perversidad, sus dedos trabajaron en las formas desconocidas de Arturia Pendragon, robó su inocencia, no la física, aquello solo era mera sangre entre sus piernas aunado al dolor de la inexperiencia, Gilgamesh había robado la inocencia de su corazón, la pureza del rey Arturo se envolvía suavemente en color dorado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entonces, **me quede picada con el drabble anterior, así que dije, que debía escribir su continuación xD bien, no soy asidua a escribir Lemmon, de manera explicita, sobre todo porque me parece que se debe tener mucho talento para no ofender al lector, pero me he arriesgado a hacer algo muy soft, que esperó les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Contenido adulto, Semi UA, posible Ooc

**Raiting: **M (?)

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar tu comentario :'D

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia perdida Parte 2<strong>

* * *

><p>La primer prenda en caer había sudo su armadura, aquella bajo la que escondía su naturaleza. No había cuerpo femenino que Gilgamesh no conociera, si había algo que el rey disfrutara más que nada, eso era la perfección de una mujer desnuda, desde la tersa piel, las pequeñas manos, el cabello sedoso, hasta los pechos que siembre debían ser de un tamaño adecuado para su mayor disfrute. No, no era esa clase de ninfomano que disfrutaba de estar rodeado de mujeres, si tenía ganas, sencillamente salía en busca de alguna que fuera digna de él. Para Gilgamesh, el sexo era un ritual que merecía su tiempo y dedicación, como la cata de un buen vino, se tomaba el merecido lapso en minutos u horas para disfrutar a lado de su pareja en turno, de las delicias que un orgasmo podía brindarle al cuerpo.<p>

—Estas muy tensa —frunció el ceño con cierto fastidió.

A diferencia de él, para Arturia Pendragon, hablar del tema era algo sucio, pecaminoso, había exigido ya que las luces fueran apagadas y que no hubiera más roces que los que correspondían en esa clase de tema, tembló como una niña asustada cuando el rey de los héroes se rió en su cara con mofa, haciendo caso omiso de su petición y dejando que la ambarina luz del candelabro expusiera totalmente la visión de sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Ahora solo contaba con el sostén de encaje blanco y las bragas a juego con un coqueto listón azul en la parte central, las medias a mitad de pierna que se ceñían con deleite eran la vista más espectacular de la que el rey pudiera gozar, Gilgamesh se relamió los labios suavemente mientras Pendragon moría de vergüenza.

—Estás loco —respondió en un murmullo ahogado por el sofoco.

— ¿Quién de los dos está más loco Arturia?... ¿Tú por acceder a nuestro encuentro, o yo por querer disfrutar de esto como se debe? —Saber retiró al fin las manos que cubrían su cuerpo precariamente, la tensión en sus músculos aumentó cuando Gilgamesh acortó la distancia.

—Solo… solo hay que hacerlo ¿Quieres? —indignada, junto las cejas en un gesto tan gracioso como encantador, Gilgamesh se sintió satisfecho.

No hubo más tiempo para reproches cuando sus manos comenzaron a pasearse descaradas por la longitud de la pequeña espalda, si bien, Arturia era dueña de una complexión dura por el uso de la espada y armadura, su cuerpo mantenía la delicadeza de un cuerpo femenino, jugó a recorrer con sus dedos cada recoveco en sus curvas, subiendo y bajando, dándole pequeños vuelcos en el corazón cuando amenazaba con desabrochar el sostén. Finalmente el momento llegó, Gilgamesh detuvo los dedos en ese lugar, ahí donde la tela se unía para dar soporte a la prenda. Sostuvo los broches y un suave "clic" anunció que estaba liberada. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico, no por el hecho de estar desnuda, sino, por quién la vería en esas condiciones.

Sus relaciones íntimas con Emiya siempre habían sido en total oscuridad, él siendo el dominante y ella subyugándose como debía ser su rol en esas situaciones cuando la mascara del rey Arturo caía totalmente, recordándole, que por más caballero o por más rey que quisiera ser, el hecho de ser un ente femenino, era su mayor estigma. Pero él no era Shiro, y eso quedo claro desde que sin pudor, Gilgamesh se retirara la ropa dejándola contemplar su masculinidad, no había nada de lo que el rey dorado pudiera avergonzarse, estaba a gusto con su cuerpo, con cada músculo tonificado, desde los pectorales, los abdominales y los oblicuos que la obligaban a ir más debajo de lo que debía, notando el nacimiento del vello desde la parte baja del ombligo hasta exactamente el lugar donde él deseaba que lo observara.

Las palabras sobraban, Arturia sabía perfectamente lo que Gilgamesh pensaba, ¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!, y sin embargo, ciertamente a su cuerpo le agradaba ese pensamiento, porque la tensión en sus piernas aumentaba al igual que esa humedad que lentamente se volvía incomoda. No se atrevía a tocarlo, sus brazos se quedaban estáticos, y Gilgamesh negaba.

Arturia no era virgen, eso lo sabía, para su suerte, el rey de los caballeros había perdido su doncellez en la época de su reinado, y no con el inútil perro de Emiya. Pero continuaba tensa, asustada, como si sus pasadas experiencias no hubieran ayudado en nada, salvo hacerla temer como un conejito siendo sostenido en las fauces de un zorro, la comparación era absurda, si se tomaba en cuenta que en el campo de guerra, Pendragon era un terrible león que destrozaba armaduras y carne al compás de los gritos de guerra. Ella era un reto, y eso le gustaba.

—Tócame —ordenó Gilgamesh.

Saber abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la petición de él era extraña, por no decir que un poco ridícula, se suponía que él debía tocarla a ella y no contrariamente, cuando el león gruño de nueva cuenta, Arturia se mordió el labio y tímidamente sus dedos llegaron hasta el pecho tonificado y duro. La piel de Gilgamesh era peculiarmente suave, era curioso haberlo visto en batalla, y no detectar ninguna imperfección, delineó curiosa las líneas rojas de sus tatuajes tribales, no esperaba que él fuera la clase de hombre que estuviera marcado. Pero si había sido mandando a llamar por el Grial como un Servant, entonces era obvio que Gilgamesh fuera un hombre de guerra, el primer héroe al final de cuentas. Tocar sus tatuajes era como acariciar terciopelo, sus manos dejaron de temblar conforme tomaba el gusto de acariciarlo, su cuerpo era calido, bastante calido y agradable al tacto y su aroma, oh por toda la mesa redonda, poseía un aroma robusto como el roble pero fresco como un exótico oasis, el color de su piel era uniforme, ligeramente tostada, haciendo notar sus raíces.

— ¿Tú no vas a tocarme? —sus mejillas arrebolaras comenzaron a arder, pero su visión permaneció clavada en el cuerpo de Gilgamesh.

—Aún no me lo has pedido —, la sonrisa socarrona y desvergonzada la hizo avivar ese orgullo fiero y osco, era la primera vez que se sentía de igual a igual con alguien, y extrañamente era agradable.

—No juegues conmigo, rey de los héroes —arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios—. Tócame.

Al fin, los tirantes del sostén cayeron por sus hombros hasta sus brazos, y de ahí, Gilgamesh los perdió de vista, era más delicioso contemplar desnuda al rey de los caballeros. Admiraba a Arturia por su determinación, por su carácter altivo y el temple fiero, pero así, como mujer, era mayormente atractiva, era verdad, había mujeres mucho más femeninas, pero no tan preciosas como su leona, a pesar de ver el trabajo duro en su cuerpo producto de los entrenamientos, de blandir una espada y de montar un caballo, Saber mantenía las curvas e indicios de ser una mujer, principalmente en los pechos de un tamaño adecuado, apostaba a que cabían perfectamente en su mano, ni qué decir de la cintura firme con curvas bien proporcionadas.

Las manos de Gilgamesh comenzaron a explorar, expertas, como se esperaba de él. Sus palmas aun que algo callosas, la reconfortaban, su piel se erizaba cuando los dígitos duros apretaban su carne sin lastimarla, hasta que llegaron al elástico de sus bragas. Arturia se tensó de tal manera que casi se escapo un indecoroso gemido de sus labios, los que apretó para impedir el acto bochornoso.

—Si no te las quito, no podremos hacer nada, lo haces tú o lo hago yo, decide rey de los caballeros —… Trató de relajar su cuerpo pero el sentir la tela deslizándose por sus piernas la ponía más nerviosa.

La gravedad hizo el resto, la prenda termino por caer al suelo sin hacer ruido alguno, ahora si estaba totalmente expuesta, sin nada más que no fuera su piel. Un cuerpo desnudo no era más que eso, pero cuando Gilgamesh descubrió la intimidad del rey Arturo, trago duro, el espesor de su saliva casi lo ahogo, llevándolo a apretar los puños para no verse como un imbécil. Contuvo el salvajismo que imploraba en sus adentros, lanzarla a la cama y avasallarla con todas sus fuerzas, ser como un animal hambriento, prendarse de ella y marcarla tan fuerte hasta hacerla sangrar de manera literal, pero él era un rey, y como tal, debía mostrarse solemne y absoluto, jamás como un pordiosero sucio y vulgar.

Pensar en ese momento para ambos era como una revolución de ideas que se mezclaban unas con otras, causando que su debate entre lo correcto y lo sucio peleara por un lugar dominante.

Las caricias eran lentas, agradables, únicas… Arturia se asusto, se suponía que debía estar siendo dominada y sometida por Gilgamesh, que esa agresividad furiosa con la que se destacaba en el campo de batalla debía ser igual, esperaba que abriera sus puertas de Babilonia para invocar a Enkidu y atarla hasta marcarle la piel y hacerle tronar los huesos. No hubo esa mirada tirana ni la risa sicótica, solo había un hombre que se entregaba en iguales condiciones a ella.

—Deja de pensar tanto —… Le susurró.

Antes de darse cuenta, Saber ya estaba en la cama acariciando y atreviéndose a cosas que nunca había concebido, desde lamer su cuello y hacerlo sentir un placer profundo, hasta ofrecerse ella misma cada vez que levantaba sus caderas y elevaba su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fervor, sin querer dejarlo ir, temiendo que aquel disfrute no fuera más que un producto de sus sueños frustrados. Esos en los que Shiro no era un maldito macho arrogante, y en los que Gilgamesh era la peor de las calañas.

Pero ahí estaba, en el vaivén de sus caderas, entre susurros de su nombre con un sabor agridulce, y el sudor escurriéndole en el cuerpo, mezclándose con él, siendo uno solo, entonces Gilgamesh dejo de ser la peor basura en el mundo y Shiro dejo de importarle. Para esas alturas, el rey de los caballeros se olvido de que el sexo en su vida, siempre había sido una maldición, que el goce de compartir su cuerpo con alguien más, sería su caída, porque los brazos firmes de Gilgamesh la sostuvieron, mientras sus labios la consolaban con bendita compasión.

Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, se miró a si misma descansando placidamente sobre el pecho de su peor enemigo, el rostro sereno del rey de los héroes le provoco cierto grado de ternura, tal vez no era tan malo, o quizá era tan buen amante, que todas sus aberraciones eran perdonadas. Como fuera, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Me tengo que ir —mascullo suavemente.

—Las puertas están abiertas Arturia —mantuvo los ojos cerrados y ella asintió.

Quiso levantarse, deseó poder tomar sus ropas como si nada y salir de la habitación lo antes posible, olvidarlo todo, pero se mantuvo quieta. Su movimiento final fue inesperado, sus brazos rodearon el pecho de Gilgamesh, se acomodo mejor para poder descansar, por primera vez, Arturia Pendragon, podía disfrutar de eso que se había negado.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada, aun que por dentro el orgullo se le hinchara, su carcajada interna era tal, que deseaba que el mugroso chiquillo Emiya, lograra escucharla, el simple hecho de retozar con Arturia entre sus brazo, así, desnuda, era el equivalente a ganar el Grial. Entonces recordó que estaban en medio de la guerra, que ella bien podía liberar a Excalibur y darle una muerte patética, pero ella ni desenfundo a Excalibur, ni él lamo a Enkidu y Ea, se mantuvieron uno abrazado al otro, antes de que el sol llegara.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Y! **No me he olvidado de este hermoso Fandom, la verdad es que he estado entre Uni, otros proyectos, etc, etc, y no había podido actualizar pero en fin, muchísimas gracias a sus lecturas c:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **What If, ligero Ooc.

**Raiting: **T

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te gustó no dudes dejar tu comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Boda<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando una mujer piensa en el día de su boda, le llegan a la mente el ajuar, el vestido, el pastel, los múltiples decorados de un bonito salón de fiestas y sus amigas rodeándola, deseándole lo mejor. Eso es cuando se trata de una mujer normal, y no de un rey, el concepto de la palabra distaba demasiado del esperado, sobre todo porque su pierna estaba sangrando, el sudor le perlaba la frente y el pecho le escocia horrores, su vestido estaba hecho gironés y el si acepto se basaba en negativas que eran respondidas con el atroz golpe de un arma punzo cortante.<p>

El regalo entonces llego en Kiritsugu pidiéndole destruir el grial, la ceremonia estaba completa, y la novia debía partir el pastel, la alegre sonrisa y los aplausos de los invitados llegarían…

Con el sonido de las cadenas deteniéndola y Excalibur saliendo disparada de sus manos a varios metros lejos, la despabilo, el grito de guerra que clamaba traición se ahogo, porque se encontró con los penetrantes orbes rubí de Gilgamesh, enfurecido y desenfundado a Ea, mientras Kiritsugu expresaba miedo, ella no solía odiar, ni disfrutar con el sufrimiento de otros, pero ahora, justo en ese momento en el que el hombre que se suponía era su master la traicionó, verlo indefenso frente al rey de los héroes, fue un sabor nuevo, agridulce, un poco amargo, pero deleitante, su rostro se relajo, porque Gilgamesh lanzó a Ea con toda potencia, igual que una lanza de justicia.

El sonido de la carne desgarrándose era lo que quedaba, el silencio impero, Arturia trago saliva cansada y resignada, ahora solo eran ella y él, sabía que pronto se desvanecería, sin un master el cual le diera soporte. Pero el Grial estaba a salvo, aun que esas cadenas la sostuvieran con saña marcándole la piel, mientras Gilgamesh volvía a su rostro neutro, altivo y déspota.

—Ya no hay nadie que detenga esta boda ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa torcida era menos dolorosa que saberse sola, indefensa. Su orgullo se consumió lentamente pero entonces Gilgamesh le ofreció el Grial, y ella no respondió.

—… ¿Qué pretendes Archer?, —gruño con lo que le quedaba de ego.

—Es mi regalo de bodas.

Una respuesta bufona, con tono amargo, delineando cada palabra como si saboreara su sufrimiento, Arturia se negó, pero ahí lo tenía, al alcance de sus manos, y cuando lo toco, cuando sus dedos rozaron el precioso metal dorado y brillante, las imágenes que la golpearon le causaron un terror tan intenso, que el temblor abarco todo su cuerpo, casi como una epilepsia. Sus huesos se helaron, su sangre dejo de correr por su torrente, sus labios tremolaron cuando sus dientes castañeaban horrorizados. Ese, su milagro del grial, el deseo que con anhelo resguardaba en su corazón, no era más que una mentira, un sueño vago que le mostraba que a cambio de salvar Gran Bretaña, el precio era mayor, la destrucción, el caos, la muerte que cobraría vidas al por mayor, todo por su capricho.

—Aléjalo, —suplicó—. ¡Aléjalo de mí, no lo quiero!

Gilgamesh arqueo las cejas. Al fin lo había comprendido, al fin Arturia llegó a ese sin sabor que le traería el obtener tan aberrante objeto.

—Entonces dime Saber ¿Aceptaras mi propuesta? ¿Serás mi esposa?

¿Qué objetivo había ya?, la esperanza se le escapo por los poros, la fe se desvaneció dejando solo un cascaron roto, Saber estaba rota y Archer contemplaba su destrucción.

—Hay que destruirlo, hay que destruir esa cosa, —cantó desesperada, mientras el rey suspiraba decepcionado, tal vez.

El llanto igual al de un niño que lo perdió todo, Gilgamesh materializo a Ea en su diestra y con el otro brazo sostuvo a Saber de la cintura, ciñéndola de manera protectora, reclamándola finalmente como suya, ella no opuso resistencia, la copa ceremoniosa rugió.

—Después de esto Arturia, tú me pertenecerás.

Enuma Elish arrazo con el grial, Saber cerro los ojos mientras el lodo negro sobre sus cabezas los bañaba a ambos, un bautizo corrupto, el ardor de su carne fue amainado tal vez, por los brazos poderosos del rey que no la soltó ni si quiera cuando el dolor solo se volvía la nada. Lancelot tenía razón, Iskander tenía razón, y Archer muy a su pesar tenía razón.

Cuando despertó desnuda en el medio de la nada, observo las consecuencias, la ciudad perecía, el aroma a sangre hirviendo, a escombros calcinados, a hierro fundido, su deseo otra vez había traído desgracias. Pero su mente solo vago en el caldo de memorias que la atormentaba. Expuesta como Eva, caminó con los pies descalzos sintiendo el añejo calor del Apocalipsis que ella había creado.

—Archer, —sus esmeraldas lo encontraron sentado sobre una roca mientras observaba el firmamento.

Desnudo, impoluto, como un dios piadoso que extendía sus brazos para sostener la cruz de sus pecados, Arturia caminó para entregarse.

—Gilgamesh, llámame Gilgamesh.

Ella asintió resignada, contemplando el panorama, el rojo del cielo, el gris del humo que devoraba lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, hasta que los brazos calidos de su salvador, de su rey, la envolvían protectores. Ella se dejo hacer, la leona terminó siendo domada.

—Tengo miedo, —el susurró se desvaneció en el viento.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí.

Gilgamesh la comprendía, porque él también alguna vez experimento la soledad, se lo había dicho, el peso de la monarquía sobre sus hombros era demasiado, admiraba la manera en que continuaba alzando la cabeza aun que el peso casi la decapitara, admiraba el resplandor dorado en su agonía, y así, totalmente estrellada, con pedazos de su alma cayendo al suelo, era más hermosa.

Los labios de Gilgamesh eran de un sabor amargo pero a la vez adictivo, tenía razón, el hombre que una vez lo tuvo todo, sabía amainar la vergüenza de su corazón y el desconsuelo de su alma destazada. Su cuerpo temblaba con placer y terror, sus ojos se cerraron engañándose, y cuando los abrió, se encontraba en el edén, o probablemente ya estaba loca.

El vestido blanco en su cuerpo, las campanas de la iglesia, la algarabía de la gente, Arturia Pendragon dejó de ser el rey, y se volvió una reina. Su boda había marcado el comienzo, y quizá marcaría el final.


	13. Chapter 13

**Entonces...** Grité como niñita al ver las más de 1500 lecturas que ya tiene este Fic, gracias a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, de verdad gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Semi UA, posible Ooc.

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre de mi Sangre<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El rey es la envidia de su pueblo… <em>Más de una década desde que había escuchado esas palabras.

Dejó que el viento le refrescara la cara, ver el enorme mar de Fuyuki le provocaba una extraña sensación de paz, pese a que ese lugar había sido el epicentro de múltiples batallas a lo largo de las guerras por el Grial, que se desencadenaban, y en las que desgraciadamente siempre se veía forzada a pelear. Aun que ahora, eso ya solo era un amargo sabor en la boca, los tiempos pacíficos gobernaban, por lo menos en el sentido bélico, puesto que en ese momento, su cabeza era un mar de ideas sin pies ni cabeza. Suspiró nuevamente mientras las suaves olas iban y venían, su palma toco la protuberancia de su vientre, aquella que anunciaba la esencia de la vida en su carne, la que debía pudrirse siglos, no, milenios atrás. La sensación que le provocaba era una mezcla de miedo y fascinación, preguntándose si su papel ahora continuaría siendo el mismo que el del rey de los caballeros, el de una mujer normal, o el de una madre.

Si lo analizaba más fríamente, se daba cuenta de la cantidad de defectos en su persona, señalándola como un pésimo ser humano para darle crianza a una criatura que apenas era un pequeño puntito de carne en su vientre, pero… ¿Sería realmente capaz de cortarle las alas?, lo hizo con Mordred, aun que claramente Mordred jamás fue fruto de su ser, si, llevaba su sangre, pero todo era gracias a los hechizos de Merlin, en el afán de encontrar un heredero al trono de Camelot, pero ella, o él… procrearlo había sido un proceso en el que su cuerpo había sido invadido por la semilla del hombre que juraba odiar.

Y estaba ahí, indefensa ante un nuevo mundo que la ofuscaba, no pertenecía a esa época, pero el Grial le había dado la oportunidad de estar ahí, de vivir nuevamente quizá para remendar sus pecados, o por lo menos parte de ellos. Si Lancelot estuviera ahí ¿Qué consejo le daría?, Arturia se compadeció de si misma.

Dejó que el viento la acariciara, que la arena bajo sus pies, amainara un poco, toda la confusión dentro de si, y un ligero golpe en el vientre la devolvió a su realidad, esa bastante cruda, bastante incierta, la ternura que le provoco el pequeño golpe la hizo sonreír, soñando despierta, cuestionándose sobre si misma, ¿Dónde estaba el metódico rey Arturo? Dejó que sus dedos sintieran la tibieza de la piel, debajo de la blusa holgada que ahora llevaba consigo, para ocultar su pequeño «defecto».

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo rey de los caballeros? —respigó alarmada y el reconocer la voz casi de inmediato casi la hizo retroceder con sorpresa.

—Rey de los héroes, —musitó en un intento de verse fuerte y entera— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tratar de desviar el tema era un punto flaco, Gilgamesh no quitaría el dedo del renglón, no cuando las piscinas escarlata se mostraron indómitas y objetantes, el mentón airado de Arturia se levantó, probablemente por instinto, o quizá la costumbre de siempre retar a Gilgamesh, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, ese era su modo de vivir, siempre en competencia, una donde se discutía el control que tenía uno sobre el otro, y en la que ella ahora estaba claramente en desventaja, aunándoselo a su estado actual.

—Te hice una pregunta, Arturia —la voz bravía no hizo mella física en ella, aun que el corazón por dentro le latiera y los pulmones se constreñían.

—No creo que fuera de tu incumbencia, teníamos un acuerdo.

Acuerdo, ese maldito acuerdo, Gilgamesh arrugo el entrecejo indignado, era verdad, si, odiaba cada vez que ella tenía razón. Lo acordaron, solo sería sexo, placer carnal, una manera de desviar todo su odio y frustración, una forma de olvidar que no eran más que un par de reyes a merced de una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento, y que ahora, con cuerpos de carne, susceptibles y frágiles, estaban a disposición de las salvajes emociones humanas, esas que creyeron olvidadas, y que ahora se encarnaban en ellos como una simbiosis que lentamente los mutaba en personalidades irreconocibles. Ella ya no era el rey de los caballeros, y él ya no era el rey de los héroes, los títulos solo se usaban como mera cortesía bufona, y vanidad oxidada.

—Es sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne, no puedes negar mi derecho, —espetó Gilgamesh.

Arturia sonrió sardónica, las palabras del rey arrogante, le sabían amargas, porque él jamás se había preocupado por nadie más que no fuera él, porque ver en su mirada ese brillo cuando la desviaba a su vientre, era surrealista, deseaba que Gilgamesh la despreciara, que desechara su acuerdo, tal como desecho su vergüenza y el pudor en la cama, necesitaba oír de la rasposa voz, ese flagelo agridulce de petulancia y tiranía que hacían de él, el hombre con el que jamás deseó tener un hijo, el hombre al que podía escupirle en la cara, aun que entre las sabanas musitara sus títulos con una miel adictiva.

—No tienes derecho sobre algo que crece dentro de mi cuerpo, —lo retó a esos duelos donde los argumentos de ambos eran tan absurdos como sus títulos ahora, pero sus orgullos siempre se mantenían indomables.

—Y del que soy responsable, —la respuesta como siempre firme.

Arturia sonrió nuevamente, esta vez sin amargura, sin sarcasmos, quedando desnuda e indefensa, sabía la satisfacción que causaba en Gilgamesh, cada vez que contemplaba esas muecas sinceras y únicas, su modo de alabarla era delicioso, pero la necedad de su ego le impedía ver, que más allá del león dorado, existía solo un hombre como cualquiera, uno capaz de expiar sus pecados por una sola de sus miradas.

—Te escuchas tan idiota ahora Gilgamesh.

Caminó con paso firme hasta ella, sin perder la postura erguida cual dios en la tierra.

—Y tú como una niña con berrinche.

La piel se le erizó, lo tenía frente a ella, con una mano posada en ese lugar calido, sus entrañas se revolvieron causándole un espasmo, mas Arturia no retrocedió, la quietud de su cuerpo le dio cabida a sentir aquella fuerza sobrenatural en ella, el misticismo de saber que dentro de su carne, se encontraban mezclados, en un solo ser. Un hijo, Gilgamesh tendría un hijo, para bien o para mal, Pendragon ahora le daría un hijo que llevaría su sangre, su brío, su grandeza, su ego pudo hincharse infinitamente, su garganta pudo gritar que era el rey más grande entre los reyes, y que ningún mestizo tendría jamás, la fortuna de ver su progenie, gestándose en la carne del rey de los caballeros. Pero el silencio gobernó, tal como el vació en su pecho.

—No sé aún si voy a tenerlo, —sus palabras fueron determinantes.

—Y no me importa, pero sigo indignado de que no me informaras de ello.

Si, esa era la respuesta que esperaba de él, no la debilidad que mostró cuando su mano la invadió en el estomago, cuando su gestó se hizo blando, y juró ver el mar de pensamientos que lo hicieron sonreír con sinceridad, no como un maldito sicótico al que se acostumbró. Había tomado una decisión…

—Es sangre de tu sangre y carne de tu carne, Rey de los héroes.

Era igual a una quimera, tan lejana, tan real, tan irónica, Gilgamesh no expresó nada.

—Pudo haber gobernado Babilonia con sabiduría, y dirigido gran Bretaña con ímpetu.

—Pero no lo hará.

Se trago el resto de sus palabras, bajó los brazos para caminar hacia ella, contemplo nuevamente la realidad frente a él y su orgullo.

—Pero es sangre de mi sangre.

Le arrebató el bulto entre sus brazos para contemplarlo, la serenidad de su rostro y la respiración calma, él había sido responsable de tan perfecta creación, dejó de lado su prepotencia, tal como lo hizo con el siervo de Iskander, bastantes años atrás, miró a Arturia, y las palabras sobraron. Eran una familia extraña, ¿Pero desde cuando el rey de los caballeros, y el rey de los héroes habían sido normales?, chasqueó la lengua antes de devolverle su hijo a Arturia.

—Creí que el rey de los héroes sería más expresivo, —el tono de reclamo llegó.

—Cuando vea sus primeros pasos, veras mi expresión, cuando demuestre que es digno hijo mío veras mi expresión, por el momento, mi leona, confórmate con saber que no permití que cometieras una locura. El hijo de un rey siempre debe ser fuerte, las cursilerías y las palabras dulces se las dejo a su madre.

El rey de los caballeros se regocijo con la respuesta, al final, Gilgamesh no era un déspota insensible, suficiente había mostrado con esa férrea determinación de ver nacer a su hijo, y ahora, su cariño de padre, venía en palabras duras que en el fondo eran una verdad absoluta, su modo de amar era así, reacio, dominante, aun que por dentro el corazón le explotara.

Cuando vio sus primeros pasos, Gilgamesh, sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando mostró valentía, Gilgamesh, dio un halago.

Cuando la dignidad de los orbes verdes, dieron batalla, miró la caricia en su cabeza.

Cuando cuestionó a su hijo, la respuesta desemboco en su sorpresa.

—Mi padre es el hombre que he elegido como mi héroe.

Arturia regresó al mar, contemplo el crepúsculo, mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con el menor que, con paciencia y dignidad, alzaba la cabeza observando los tonos naranja del cielo. Al final del camino, la pose erguida y orgullosa de Gilgamesh. Enki se soltó de su agarre, corriendo hasta su padre, la mirada petulante del rey se doblego con una sonrisa.

Su sangre mezclada, había expiado los pecados de ambos reyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Entonces, **este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, y siendo las tres de la mañana, no sé en que pensaba cuando lo escribí xD

En fin, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y Review :'D saben que los amo, y pues disfruten c:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Ua, Genderbend, ligero Ooc.

**Raiting: **T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un review, eso me ayudaría mucho c:

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Vida a través de los Años<strong>

* * *

><p>Terminó acogiéndola, por petición insistente de Enkidu, y es que rara vez, él se atrevía a negarle algo justamente a esa mujer, consideró, que tal vez, merecía una distracción más allá de las constantes aventuras por el mundo a las que ya se habían acostumbrado, que quizá, como a toda fémina, le había nacido la necesidad de criar un cachorro. Mujeres, era difícil entenderlas. Gilgamesh suspiró por cuarta vez cuando escuchó el insistente llanto del infante en el camarote de a lado. No era sencillo, si Enkidu le hubiera dicho que quería un caimán, le hubiera concedido el capricho, si le hubiera pedido las joyas de la corona, de cualquier reino, se las hubiera dado, pero… ahora reconsideraba el haberle permitido que adoptaran a esa molestia, porque los niños son una molestia.<p>

La encontraron medio muerta, famélica y mal trecha a orillas de tierras británicas, al parecer, invadidas por los romanos, había escuchado que hubieron alcanzado su independencia, pero Roma era una nación caprichosa y orgullosa, no permitirían que sus hijos fueran rezagados de su poderío. Y ahora, sus mejillas tomaban más color y la sonrisa tímida mostraba que mejoraba, Gilgamesh esperaba que por lo menos fuera agradecida.

_Verlo te intimida, porque sabes que detrás de esos ojos escarlata, te aterra encontrar el monstruo que viste arrasar con tu país, tiemblas en los brazos de lo que consideras más cercano a una madre, te afianzas con anhelo a la idea de volver a comenzar de cero, porque a tu tierna edad es lo que te queda, confiar no es fácil, pero tu carne tierna e inexperta te dice que lo hagas. Sus brazos son calidos, te sorprende que sea capaz de soportarlo, pero en el fondo sabes que se necesitan el uno al otro, que no están completos, cargan mutuamente sus pesares entre risas estridentes y esos besos que te ruborizan, y te sientes afortunada, porque compartes la intimidad de su secreto, y lo guardas con cariño, porque es tuyo, porque es suyo._

Arturia, solo sabía que se llamaba Arturia, el resto de sus memorias se diluyeron en la nada, apenas logra dibujar la escena de su desgracia, y tras ella la luz en la mirada de color plata que la arropa por las noches, que le canta una canción de cuna y que le da la oportunidad de ver el sol en un nuevo día, en aquella tierra árida, bendecida por los dioses. Todos los días, desde su llegada, Gilgamesh la espera en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos rojos chocan algunas veces con los verdes. Envidia la pureza que aun guarda a pesar del flagelo… envidia la inocencia pura de la juventud, es una niña, con el alma de un león.

— ¿Te has despedido de tu mascota? —dice con recelo.

Enkidu lo mira desaprobando su manera de expresarse, pero él es así, irreverente y cínico, no hay manera de cambiarlo. Las velas se apagan dejando únicamente la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación.

Arturia escucha las risas ahogadas entre besos voraces, sus ojos inocentes se asoman por la sabana para ver por la rendija en su puerta, las manos hábiles de Gilgamesh, ciñendo la cintura, y delineando con sus dedos, amor, eso es amor, Arturia lo sabe porque solo ha visto ese afecto, esa delicadeza en ella, cuando con el resto, la manera déspota y arrogante se muestra a base de palabras duras y gestos escuetos. Las figuras se pierden entre las sombras, el sonido de los labios moviéndose se diluye y las risas se desvanecen. Arturia duerme, ignorante de lo que ocurre en la habitación del rey.

Las mañanas siempre son iguales, despierta con el sol en su rostro, y la sonrisa de Enkidu esperándola, se asea y cambia para estar con ella en lo que el rey se lo permita, a veces, cuando parece estar de humor, le permiten entrar a la sala del trono, donde todo se vuelve un mundo de misticismo, rodeada por los fornidos leones que retozan mansos en el suelo de mármol, el verano es intenso, y los animales necesitan algo fresco, igual que ella.

Escucha ordenes imponentes de un rey, cada acto, cada escena, cada palabra es medida y dicha con pulcritud, es como un dios, pero no lo es, Gilgamesh sigue siendo humano, o al menos eso es lo que Enkidu le repite día tras día para convencerla que no es tan severo como su rostro aparenta cada día. Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, sus airados ojos la ignoran y ella hace lo mismo. Arturia aprende a ser fuerte.

—Iremos a Egipto —Gilgamesh da una orden que Enkidu acepta con regocijo.

El equipaje se prepara, y ella los acompañara, es la primera vez que Gilgamesh permite que alguien ajeno a él y Enkidu los acompañe. Arturia siente la adrenalina en su cuerpo, cuando le es mostrada su yegua, de un blanco inmaculado, con las tiras de cuero negro y aplicaciones doradas, la hermosa silla de montar con telas azules y blancas, es preciosa, es perfecta. La aventura comienza, por momentos ella se olvida de que Gilgamesh es un idiota.

Los ocasos lejanos en las dunas de polvo dorado, los oasis en el medio del paisaje amarillo, felicidad, la felicidad le llena el pecho, entonces le sonríe, es la primera vez que lo hace para él, y su pequeño corazón salta ansioso, solo tiene ocho años y siente que la revolución en sus entrañas es producto de la anterior carrera por el desierto a bordo de sus equinos. La mano del rey se posa en su cabello dorado, removiéndolo con suavidad, aun que en ningún momento la mira, aun que enseguida la retira y continua a lado de Enkidu.

Nueve años, a veces Gilgamesh la mira mientras juega con los leones, revolviendo sus melenas, gruñendo como ellos con esa delgada voz… sonríe.

Arturia no lo nota pero él esta ahí, mirándola, viéndola crecer, y Enkidu lo juzga, el estomago le punza, le anuncia que el tiempo esta cerca, y desea permanecer más tiempo ahí, porque a pesar de su destino, incluso ella, aun siendo una muñeca, le teme a la muerte… y envidia la sonrisa llena de vida en los labios de la aun niña.

Gilgamesh se levanta del trono, toma un pedazo de carne cruda y camina hasta donde Arturia, ofrece el aperitivo al macho más grande, que con dócil agradecimiento, lame la mano de su señor, Arturia se admira, Arturia sonríe para él. Su rostro no lo muestra, pero es débil frente a ella, su inocencia le roba el oxigeno, la cordura.

Diez años… Arturia lo reta con la mirada durante los juegos de ajedrez, es inteligente, astuta, cualquier podría decir que es la heredera del rey, porque nunc nadie fue capaz de retarlo de esa manera, porque solo Enkidu tuvo la fortuna de ver que hay detrás de los ojos rubí. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no pasan desapercibidas, a pesar de las estridentes risas por las ocurrencias infantiles, Gilgamesh sabe que algo esta mal con su reina. No, no están casados, no ella no puede darle herederos, pero eso importa poco cada vez que clama su nombre entre las sabanas rojas, cuando se pierde en su aroma a jazmines, Enkidu es más reina que cualquiera proclamada.

La ama con locura, con una necesidad enfermiza, sin ella él no es nada, sin Enkidu la sonrisa se pierde.

Ni los retos de Arturia, ni su risa inocente, le sacan de la mente que lentamente la vida de Enkidu se consume. Maldice a los dioses, escupe al cielo aun que le regrese a la cara.

Once años.

Solo desde la cama en la que reposa, son capaces de pasar tiempo juntos, Enkidu sonríe a pesar de la debilidad, Arturia se siente impotente, incapaz de lidiar con tantas emociones contenidas en ella, el dolor la embarga, pero los suaves dedos de quien fuera lo más cercano a su madre, la acarician con premura.

—Serás una reina hermosa, y todos aclamaran tu nombre.

La ahora no tan niña, sigue sin comprender. Gilgamesh entra a la habitación, en silencio, con el alma colgándole hasta los tobillos.

Doce años, los pasillos son silenciosos, el carácter del rey es errático, insoportable, Arturia solo desea huir lejos, ir a donde ha ido Enkidu, desahogar la congoja, pero lo prometió, no lo abandonaría, no abandonaría al rey, y permanece firme, fuerte, entera ante los desplantes cada vez más duros de Gilgamesh. A veces siente que flaquea, que mandara todo al infierno y que un buen día, acabara con la agonía del león herido.

—Dije que no quería ver a nadie.

Expresa con el alma hecha jirones, en la oscuridad de la sala del trono que antes estaba iluminada, bebe, se consume en alcohol y mujeres que se le enganchan al cuello como sanguijuelas, se corrompe como el agua expuesta a la suciedad, se pudre lentamente y Arturia solo lo contempla en su mediocridad.

Trece años. Gilgamesh vocifera, carcajea con sorna y la mira con arrogancia, ella, una pequeña niña quiere estar entre las filas de su ejército. La desprecia, no por su condición de mujer, la desprecia porque teme perder lo último que lo ancla a la amarga realidad, Arturia es el faro por el que su barco no se destroza frente a un muro de soledad y rabia.

Pero ella es un león, Arturia desafía su palabra, siempre lo ha hecho, entonces, por un instante, corto, casi fugaz, logra ver en el reto de su orgullo, un brío. Y el desafío se vuelve una afrenta personal de Arturia para recuperar al rey, para cumplir la promesa de cuidarlo.

Catorce… su cuerpo cambia, deja la inocencia lentamente, el capullo se abre como en primavera, y Gilgamesh lo nota bajo las roídas ropas de entrenamiento de Arturia, observa las miradas lascivas de los soldados que anhelan ser mirados por los grandes ojos verdes, solo brillantes y retadores para su rey. Pero es una niña, solo una niña a la que recogió de la miseria, a pesar de que el porte en su rostro diga lo contrario.

Quince. Y aun que el rostro ha madurado, mantiene ese aire a niña, a una manzana jugosa que lo llama para morderla hasta succionar todo su jugo, hasta secarla o pudrirla con él, es demasiado hermosa, demasiado valiosa para permitir que ella mire a alguien más… y cuando un pelirrojo de ojos avellana aparece en las conversaciones soñadas de Arturia, el vientre le arde en cólera.

Es una niña, maldito pervertido, tiene quince y tú veintisiete, una niña con aire de mujer fuerte, de leona indomable.

La sueña entre sus sabanas. La fantasea susurrando su nombre, la desea salivando contra su cuello, suplicando desflorarla. Y la furia crece en su ser, sus concubinas no son suficiente para desquitar el libido que le sube hasta perderlo en un león hambriento.

Dieciséis. La ha besado, él la ha besado… un mestizo, un sucio perro de las calles, y Gilgamesh es capaz de cortar su cabeza para exhibirla en una pica ¿A cambio de qué?

Los observa caminar en las calles tomados de la mano, la hermosa princesa de Babilonia, con un mugroso perro, la rabia en sus adentros es incontrolable, y la única manera de sofocarla es entre el sopor del vino y las caderas de alguna mujer dispuesta, pero ni el vino lo sofoca ni las caderas lo satisfacen.

Toma su equipaje, ensilla su caballo y escapa de su realidad, huye de Uruk sin mirar atrás, para buscar a los dioses que lo han abandonado.

Cuando Arturia pregunta por él, no hay respuesta, solo silencio, su caballo no esta… lo sabe, él no lo soportó más, y su pecho se ahueca, lo necesita, necesita a Gilgamesh, más de lo que pueda necesitar a Shiro, porque sabe que por más enamoramiento, por más cariño hacia el muchacho, el corazón solo late cuando se encuentra con las escarlatas airadas y déspotas.

Diecisiete. Cuando el invierno crudo llega, observa por la ventana la figura maltrecha en el horizonte, es él, ha regresado, sus oraciones han sido escuchadas. Corre entre pasillos y habitaciones, lo encuentra en la puerta de su palacio, lo reciben como el rey que es, y ella lo espera parada en donde la luz precaria del atardecer la ilumina como una diosa.

Tiene barba, esta sucio y las ropas hechas jirones, se ve demacrado, cansado, esta roto. El dolor de ella es más grande porque Gilgamesh lacera su corazón pasando de largo, ignorándola. Los dioses lo han ignorado.

Dieciocho. Es insoportable, su relación es insoportable, los gritos, los insultos y amenazas, Gilgamesh es un león herido que teme al exterior, se encierra en su coraza de arrogancia que provoca su soledad, el mundo se aleja de la fiera, pero ella permanece, aun que su entereza pronto esta por desvanecerse. La necesita, necesita a su Enkidu, anhela su piel, su olor, su mirada de paz y misericordia.

Diecinueve… Arturia le muestra el anillo en su dedo, la decisión de abandonarlo, de tener sus propias alas, escapar, Gilgamesh solo quiere escapar.

— ¿No dirás nada?, —lo interroga con decepción.

Su alma vocifere, ruge de manera bestial, desea desgarrarle el vestido y tomarla ahí mismo, marcarla como suya, porque le pertenece, Arturia le pertenece. Y sin embargo, sólo hay silencio, puro y neto silencio que los asfixia y engulle en sus propios demonios internos, las culpas de callar.

Y cuando cree que todo se ha podrido, cuando la fe se le va de las manos, Enkidu aparece en su pensamiento como una epifanía. Él es el rey.

—Tú me perteneces.

Camina hasta Arturia, ella solo se queda quieta, espera, siempre ha esperado, y el León la toma con fuerza, absorbe de su ser y de su alma, llena su sed, con un beso salvaje, hambriento, ella corresponde. Es una niña, clama su sentido común, pero sus manos debajo del vestido expresan lo contrario. Los dedos de la leona le desgarran la espalda, sus colmillos se encajan en la yugular, succionando con sus labios una esencia de vida.

Veinte. Se miran a los ojos, se retan, la reina se levanta con magnificencia y su rey la contempla. Ya no es una niña, y el bulto en su vientre lo anuncia.

Juegan a comerse el mundo en un bocado, desafían a los dioses y blasfeman en su cama, el sudor es un elixir que los rejuvenece, Gilgamesh la ciñe a su cuerpo, muerde su carne, se llena de su cuerpo, porque sabe que la vida es corta, que los años pasan y no perdonan, por ultima vez, la sonrisa de Enkidu pasa por su mente. Su mano se posa en el vientre abultado, sonríe orgulloso y su reina lo escruta con amor.

Ese es el rostro del un león viejo y fuerte, las cicatrices se pierden en su pelaje.


End file.
